


Persona 207X

by Sketchi_Akechi



Series: Somnum [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fifty Years Later, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mystery Character(s), Persona 5 OCs, Post-Persona 5, Somnum, Tags Are Hard, Teenage Dorks, no beta we die like men, persona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchi_Akechi/pseuds/Sketchi_Akechi
Summary: Fifty years after the events of Persona 5, The Ghost of Tokyo has stopped his work, and crime rates have grown in frequency. From all across Tokyo, new persona users who discover their powers in the realm of Somnum emerge. Can they truly survive against the legions of shadows that are growing in frequency and power?And who is the mysterious figure watching them from afar?
Relationships: Arlo/Honey, Hina Saito/Kai Hiroto, Katsu Raiden/Akiko Hajime, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Tetsuhoshi Sato/Heika Mizuki
Series: Somnum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016122
Comments: 33
Kudos: 11





	1. Katsu

(Katsu)

I'm not a good person.

But, in the same way, I'm not a bad person.

If I see someone on the side of the road, bleeding out, I'll help them.

If I see someone getting beat up, I'll probably call the cops and get the hell out of there.

That's the thing about being homeless.

Well, I should add to that.

I'm legally homeless.

I do not own any house.

But, I live on the roof of one of the smaller buildings in Shinjuku.

Y'see, I'm an orphan.

Dad died of cancer at age five, who the hell knows where mom is.

So, I live alone.

Here on a roof.

Wasn't always this way.

Used to be in an orphanage.

But "Miss Inoue" decided to get arrested.

So, when we were getting on the bus to go to a new orphanage...

I booked it.

Ran.

For miles.

Until I found myself here.

I'm pretty much part of the community here.

I know all of the shopowners.

All of the hidden spots.

All the places I can work to keep myself alive.

And that's the most important part.

I'm alive.

And I snap out of it just in time to swerve out of the way of an invoming truck.

I have a strange condition where at random points, I'll be lost in thought.

At points, I might blink, and I'm in a different place.

I might be in a memory of mine.

I might be in a place my mind just conjured up.

Who the hell knows.

But, after thirteen years of all this, I've saved up enough to have a basic smartphone and a motorcycle.

When I bought it, the cycle was no more than a pile of junk.

I got it for 500 bucks.

When I finished working on it for a year and a half, it was good, no, better than new.

Needless to say, I'm good at machines.

The phone I have is a piece of crap, but hey.

It can make calls.

At least half of the time.

Katsu isn't a common name, where I live.

People often ask how I got it.

I was never given a name by my parents.

Not that dad didn't love me.

He just spent all of my life battling cancer.

So he never found the time.

And eventually, I called myself Katsu.

Katsu Raiden.


	2. Velvet

(Akiko)

First off, let’s get something straight.

I hate braggarts.

I hate people who think they’re better than me just cuz they have a better grade on one of the quizes.

So, when I walked into class early today to see a new student sitting there with his feet crossed on one of the chairs, I immediately knew what kind of kid I was dealing with.

I could see the uncaring smirk on his face.

I could just feel the smugness emanating from him.

But I needed to be the better person.

“Hi! My name is Akiko Hajime. You must be the new student they were talking about.”

He turns off his phone and looks at me.

“Hey,” he says, stretching his hand out at me. “Katsu Raiden.”

I shake his hand, and then I bow.

I look closer at him.

His brown hair seems to migrate to the right side of his head.

Jeez.

He’s even wearing a motorcycle jacket over his school uniform.

Usually school uniforms come with a blazer, but recently, Shujin academy upgraded their uniform system to just be a polo shirt with a collar and the school’s logo embedded in  
it.

But I can barely see it on this guy.

The bell rings, and dozens of students migrate into the classroom.

Our teacher walks in.

“Alright, class, welcome to your third year of high school. I’m Himari Ito, your supervisor for the year.”

She bows.

And I tune her out.

Until she says something that catches my attention.

“Also, please welcome Katsu Raiden to the school. He will be attending here for the year along with you.”

“Is he a transfer?”

“Actually, no. He put in a special request to be put into the school. He had to take the same end-of-year exam you did to prove he was on the same level."

"Where did he go before here?"

"Oh, he didn't. This is his first year of actual school."

THE SAME END OF YEAR EXAM?!?

THE ONE THAT TOOK ME MONTHS OF STUDYING TO PREPARE FOR?!?

AND HE DIDN'T GO TO CLASS TO TAKE IT?!?

I’m starting to get the feeling he’s not all talk.

Maybe he’s actually earned the right to be smug.

Is that a bead of sweat down his forehead?

Maybe he cheated...

(Katsu)

One minute, I’m standing in front of the class.

I blink.

And I’m in a whole new place.

The room feels... calming.

There’s a piano in the background.

I can’t quite trace where it’s coming from.

But it’s there.

I look closer.

I’m in an arcade.

Behind the stand that would usually be where the manager would sit.

And I look off into the distance.

I can see a man.

An old man.

Jesus, he looks like Pinnochio gone old.

Next to him is a girl.

She seems to be about my age.

In her arms is a large tome, bound in leather.

“Hello? Where am I?!”

It’s a stupid question.

I’m in a place my mind conjured up.

I can hear his voice.

Quiet.

But not too quiet.

Light.

Jovial, even.

“Hello, Seeker. And welcome to the velvet room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to all the different velfet room songs from each game, and I honestly can't tell the difference.  
> As per the usual, I love hearing from all of you.  
> So please, go ahead and tell me if I did anything wrong, or give me any Ideas.


	3. Dreams

(Katsu)

“Seeker? My name is Katsu.”

“Yes, but you hold the title of seeker in your palm.”

I decide to humor him.

I’ve found, from experience, if I go along with whatever my visions say, I get out of there faster.

“Fine then. What am I supposed to do?”

“You still do not believe.”

“I mean, obviously. You’re just a figment of my imagination.”

“Very well then. You shall see me again, and the next time, you will believe, Seeker.”

“I told you my name is-”

I blink in the middle of my sentence.

And I’m back in class.

“Raiden? Are you ok?”

“Sorry, what?”

“You blanked out.”

“Oh, sorry, kinda nervous.”

“We all understand. You can go back to your seat now.”

I go back and sit down.

That was different.

Usually when it’s a figment of my imagination, it's a dream I’ve had.

Or an idea I’ve had.

But…

I’ve never thought about any place like that.

Weird.

Whatever, I need to be in class.

(Akiko)

What was that about?

I’ve seen blanking out before, and that wasn’t blanking out.

He was fully there.

I swear I could see his mouth open.

He was talking.

Silently, but he was.

A few hours pass.

I occasionally glance at him.

He looks uneasy.

Like something’s wrong.

After school ends, I walk up to him.

“Hi, Raiden-san.”

“You don’t need to use honorifics. You can just call me Raiden.”

“Ok then, Raiden. Want to tell me what really happened at the start of class today?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on. You and I both know you didn’t just blank out.”

He turns around.

“Fine. I have this thing with my head that I’ll blink and see myself in a different place. That help you out? Now could you please shoo? I have to get back home.”

And that’s where he leaves.

“Huh,” I mutter to myself.

(Katsu)

Nosy.

Cute tho.

But still nosy.

I pick up my helmet and drive down to Yongen-Jaya.

It’s another place I hung out and did odd jobs.

I stop off at my old workplace.

The bell dings.

“Hello, welcome to Lebl- Oh! Raiden-chan. How are you?”

“Pretty good. Next to be back. Is Ren-san here?”

Cafe Leblanc is run by Ren and Sumire Amamiya, two of the nicest people I’ve ever met.

“He should be around soon. In the meantime, why don’t I pour you some coffee?”

“That’d be great, thanks.”

I take out my wallet and pay her.

“Oh, you know how it’s always on the house for you.”

“Oh, you know that you’ve probably lost way too much money giving me free coffee, so I’m going to start to pay.”

“Well, if you insist.”

The door dings open.

“Well, if it isn’t Katsu Raiden. How are you kid?”

Ren-san walks in.

“Doing pretty well, you look pretty good yourself.”

“Well, you know me.”

Sumire-san walks over to him.

“What were you doing, out so long?”

“They were out of cream at the convenience store, so I had to go to Shibuya to pick it up.”

We catch up for a few hours, and then I leave.

I arrive home shortly after.

I’ve spent money to have a basic lighting system added to the small wood shack that I’ve built up a smaller wooden shack that I live in.

You may think it unrealistic that I built a small shack on the roof of a building in the middle of a city.

To you I respond: If you were shoved in the middle of the cold, winter coming, I think you’d build that shack pretty effing fast.

I lean back in my chair that I found in a random landfill, cracking open a soda.

Maybe I’ll actually enjoy school.

That Akiko girl was-

My train of thought ends up hitting a car on its tracks and spiraling down a hill when I see something poking out of my bag.

It’s… Goggles?

I guess…

Like the goggles some people use instead of visors for their motorcycle helmets or maybe snowboarding.

Oh well.

Maybe Amamiya-san packed it in as a gift or something.

He’s done it before.

But never something like this.

I walk outside as the sky begins to dim.

I sit on the guardrail of the building looking at the stars.

And I see it.

Thirty years ago, Japan decided they wanted to be the first country to form a space colony.

So, they built a single ship.

It was in their plans to build more, to encompass almost all of the world’s population.

But other countries got greedy.

They attacked the facility with the plans, trying to get them.

But, the only copy was on board the ship.

So, in an act of desperation, they loaded as many people in as they had living in the facility.

About half a billion people.

And boom.

Rocketed them right into space.

Once a month, the earth and the station align to be at just the right angle where we can see each other.

And I wonder.

Can they still see us?

Are they even alive?

Who knows.

As for technology on earth, it kind of went to crap after that.

I don’t really know what happened.

We just stopped working.

And, everything is at a standstill.

Hundreds of thousands just in Tokyo struggle daily to keep food on the table.

But, aside from that, there have been no wars, aside from small scuffles between territories.

I go back inside.

Time to go to sleep.

For the first time in months, I have no dreams.

I can’t see or feel anything.

It’s just…

Nothingness.

But I do hear a voice.

I can’t quite hear what it says.

But I wake up late.

No time for breakfast.

I need to get to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that I mught want to add something about why technology didn't change in the future I'm writing, so I added that in.  
> I'm going to be putting a lot more work into the chapters, so probably only one a day, if even.


	4. Game

(Akiko)

Something’s up.

I can tell.

Principal Kusakabe was standing at the door, greeting everyone.

I have never seen the man leave his office once.

As per the usual, when I get into class, Raiden-san is sitting, fiddling with what as far as I can see is a pair of goggles?

He’s not putting them on, just… looking at them.

I take my seat next to him.

“Morning.”

“Hmm.”

Well that was half-assed.

“What’re those?”

“I dunno. Found it in my backpack.”

Well, that ended that conversation.

Class proceeds as usual.

Until it ends.

I don’t see Raiden-san there.

He’s not in the massive flood of students.

Could he be stealing from the classes?

I start to search.

But…

“Hajime! What’re you doing? Hurry on out.”

Not in there.

But when I get outside…

His bike is still there.

Would he leave it there?

I highly doubt it.

Until I see him in the alley just next to it.

On the ground.

I rush over and check his pulse.

He’s alive…

But asleep…

Why?

Until I see a second mask out of his bag.

A…

Wraparound mask?

Like the ones you tie around your head…

This is all confusing.

I drop the mask and go to find a teacher, or anyone to help.

But as I walk away, I can see the mask fall on him.

And I feel…

Drowsy…

I fall, unable to keep my balance.

And I drift off to sleep.

(Katsu)

Where am I?!?

I just put on my mask…

I must’ve had a blink, as I call them.

Because I’m back in the “Velvet room.”

“Hey! Baldo! Lemme out!”

“It seems you still do not believe in the power of the mask. This should be expected, considering your condition…”

An alarm starts to blare from the roof.

“It seems we have an unexpected guest…”

And suddenly, that Akiko girl is right next to me.

“JESUS! When did you get here?!?”

“I DON’T KNOW! There was a mask or something? And then I just came here!”

“It seems the game is ready to begin. The pieces are set, and all is ready… Prepare yourself seeker, for the path ahead of you is all but an easy one.”

And then I blink.

And I’m on the ground.

I can see her get up next to me.

“Ugghhhh… What was that?”

“Why are you here? You should be-”

“WHAT WAS THAT?!?”

“Jeez… You don’t need to yell…”

“Why did I just fall asleep?!?”

“I don’t know! Want me to give you a full psychiatric evaluation? Now I need to shake off what just happened.”

“There was a bald guy! And an arcade! And you were there!”

I know she was just ranting.

But that stops me in my tracks.

“...What?”

We both find ourselves at a cafe in the underground mall.

“So let’s lay out the facts.”

“We both had the same-mind you, incredibly weird, dream.”

“In it, we were told about a game?”

“So, could it be a coincidence?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Well, what should we make of this?”

“I have no damn idea.”

“Ok then. I’m honestly both confused and intrigued. Can I have your contact info, so we can text if anything like that happens again?”

“Oh, Asking me out?”

“You know th- You-”

She takes a napkin and just scribbles down my number.

“You’re insufferable at points, you know that?”

“I’m flattered.”

“Look, I know you mihgt brush me off and throw away my number, but please, let's just work together to figure out what that was. Deal?”

I take her hand.

“Deal.”

And then I see time slightly slow…

𝗜 𝗮𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂… 𝗧𝗵𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗜…  
𝗧𝗵𝗼𝘂 𝗵𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝗮𝗰𝗾𝘂𝗶𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝗮 𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝘃𝗼𝘄...

𝗜𝘁 𝘀𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗿𝗲𝗯𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗼𝗻  
𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗯𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗸𝗲𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝘆 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗶𝗻𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗰𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗶𝘃𝗶𝘁𝘆…

𝗪𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗶𝗿𝘁𝗵 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗙𝗮𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻𝗮  
𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗼𝗯𝘁𝗮𝗶𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗯𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴  
𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘀𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝗿𝗲𝗲𝗱𝗼𝗺 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿…

𝗙𝗮𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗮𝗿𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗮: 𝗥𝗮𝗻𝗸 𝟭

You know, it’s probably an underreaction to just brush that off, but at this point, almost nothing in this world could surprise me.

I jot it down into my phone, and text her later to see if I got the right number.

“𝘋𝘰𝘰𝘵. 𝘋𝘰𝘰𝘵. 𝘚𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘈𝘬𝘪𝘬𝘰𝘣𝘰𝘵.”

“𝘚𝘰 𝘸𝘦’𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵-𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘸?”

“𝘕𝘢𝘩, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵’𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘺.”

“𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘺?”

“𝘖𝘸.”

“𝘎𝘰𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘢.”

“𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘢 𝘨𝘰.”

“𝘚𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶.”

I shut off my phone and get on my cycle and drive over to Yongen.

My school schedule made it so I had to quit, but it’s kind of become routine that I stop by Leblanc almost daily.

So, here we are.

I arrive there, but it’s closed.

On my way back, I take a back road near Inokashira park.

And I see it.

A gathering of lights.

And then I remember the day.

Forty years ago, a pillar of the Yongen community named Sojiro Sakura was killed in a robbery.

So, each year, Ren-san and Sumire-san gather as many of the community as they can and bring candles here to mourn.

I never knew him.

But in respect, I always have a candle in my backpack to make sure that if the day comes by, I’m prepared.

I walk over to the gathering and light my candle.

When Ren-san sees me, he smiles in the way old people smile at you.

And that makes my day better.

(Akiko)

I gave him the mask back…

Right?

Then why is it in my backpack?!

Did he just slip it in?

No... He wouldn't do that.

But then I start to think...

What would happen if I put it on…?

(Katsu)

The next day, I never get greeted or pestered.

Never reminded how I should act, ect.

But that’s because she’s not here.

Akiko is late for class.

I don’t know whether to throw a balloon animal parade, to start searching for her, or both.

But then I blink.

“Seeker… The game has begun. You must hurry if you wish for your companion not to die…”

“Akiko?!? Where is she?!”

“She is in her own mind now… You must hurry, Seeker, before she is devoured by shadows.”

I blink.

Back in class.

“DAMMIT!”

I run out.

Out the doors.

Hold on, Akiko.

I’m coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know whether to make Akiko Lovers, Faith, or empress.  
> I don't need to tell you the result, as you just read it.  
> So, there.  
> Shanks so much to all my supporters, including Greenhi, MulanskiSaviouofChina69, Aehoyn, and that one guest who's the only person who left kudos.  
> Thank you all!


	5. Awaken

(Akiko)

W-where am I?!?

I put the mask on…

And now I’m in school?

“Hajime! Get to work!”

What?

“Are you deaf you idiot?!? Get to work or I’ll take you to my office!”

I quickly sit down.

Who are these people?

There are no students…

Just…

Shadows of them.

They’re noticing that I’m different.

They’re staring.

What the hell?!?

Grins spread across their faces…

They're staring at me.

I get up and run.

“Come baack… We just want to have funn…”

I dash over to the door.

It’s locked.

No…

I curl down.

I’m going to die…

I’m going to die I’m going to di-

“Akiko!”

I hear his voice.

(Katsu)

I’m outside a school.

And I can hear a shout.

“Hajime! Get to work!”

I immediately don’t care.

I need to help her.

I crash in through the window and ram through the shadows.

“Akiko!”

“Raiden?!?”

“Let’s go!”

“That’s going to be kind of hard…”

Dozens of those things start to swarm us.

And I hear something.

A voice.

“Will you die here? Alone and a failure. You’ve had to fight all your life. Are you going to let it end now?”

“No… I won’t…”

I can feel something on my face.

“Then show your true rebellion. Protect not yourself, but those you wish to save.”

“Very well… Come… ARES!”

I rip it off.

It hurts.

But then…

I feel power!

“FREI!”

A massive bolt of lightning blasts from my hand.

The shadows vanish.

“Come on!”

I grab her hand and start to run.

(Akiko)

W-what just happened?!?!

Big monster!

And… Frei? The hell is that?!

In my confusion, I trip and bang my knee.

“AAH!”

“Akiko!”

It’s bleeding.

I can’t walk.

“I gotcha!”

He proceeds to pick me up and continue to run.

“PUT! ME! DOWN!”

“Yeah. Totally. Say hi to the shadows for me.”

“......Fine.”

(Katsu)

Crapcrapcrapcrap.

In my confusion, I ran up the stairs.

And now we’re on the roof.

“Ok, we’re on the roof genius. Now what?”

I see another building about ten feet away.

“I have a plan.”

She looks and sees the same building.

“No way. There needs to be another way down.”

The shadows burst down the door.

“Got a better plan?”

“I- Uh- Ah- JUST JUMP ALREADY!”

I run to the edge of the building.

And I jump.

(Akiko)

My eyes are shut through the entire process.

And when I open them…

We’re on the other side.

Safely.

Scratch that.

“THEY’RE BUILDING A BRIDGE!”

The shadows have started to crawl across the gap and make it to our side.

“GET TO THE O-”

Shadows are starting to crawl up the building.

“Crap…”

He puts me down on the edge of the building, preparing to shield me.

When a dash of tan splits across the shadows.

They vanish.

What’s left is a standing rabbit.

He has a massive head, with a smaller body, and cartoonish ears.

“Well? Hurry up!”

“Screw it.”

He picks me back up and we follow the rabbit.

He leads us to the edge of the roof.

“Alright, see you later!”

He rips the masks off our faces and we wake up.

(Katsu)

“Urghhh...”

I sit up next to Akiko on the floor of her dorm.

“Well, I’m beat.”

“What was that?”

“You ask If I have a clue.”

“Heh.”

And we just lie down for a minute.

“Well, I guess we figured out more about the connected dream.”

“Yeah. Need a ride to school?”

“We’re only at my dorm.”

“And?”

“...Thanks.”

I give her my helmet.

And we drive.

(Akiko)

I’ve never been on a motorcycle before.

But, I can see the appeal.

The wind in your hair.

The thrill.

It’s scary.

But…

Fun.

“We’re here.”

“Thanks, again.”

“Any time.”

(???)

I shouldn’t have kicked them out.

Because they can help me.

I hop after them.

God, I already hate this body.

But it’ll all be worth it.

Because I’m an ace detective.

And this is my job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.  
> Also, fun fact, I'm actually working on making a webtoon to pitch, and I'm putting a lot of work into that, so that might take a lot of my time.  
> Kudos!


	6. Ace

(Katsu)

As we walk into the school, I get a feeling that we’re being watched.

By something…

I can see a shadow move out of the corner of my eye.

“GOTCHA!”

“AAH! LEMEE GO!”

“WHAT THE HELL?!?”

“DEMON RABBIT! KILL THE DEMON RABBIT!”

It wriggles out of my hands.

“JEEZ! You could’ve killed me!”

“AAA! IT ESCAPED!”

“WHAT EVEN IS IT?!?”

“Calm down! I’m just a rabbit!”

“Then how the HELL ARE YOU TALKING?!?”

“This isn’t a good time or place. You two take your classes, and meet me in that alley over there,” He says pointing to an alley across the street from the school. “Deal?”

“I STILL SAY WE KILL IT.”

“Akiko, we just exited your mind, being attacked by shadows, and I just summoned a massive thing from my face. I think we can-”

Wait a sec…

“You were the one who saved us back there, weren’t you?”

“Guilty as charged, now get into class.”

(Akiko)

“You two are in serious trouble! You! This is the first time you’ve ever been late, so I’ll let it slide, however you! You have zero excuse! Running out of class, giving no explanation, and returning with my star student! Wait a second… DID YOU-”

“No, we didn’t, grandpa. I just found out that my friend might have been in danger, so I helped. Sue me.”  
At this point, Principal Kusakabe has a visible vein jutting out of his forehead.

“YOU! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO ROB YOU OF EVERYTHING YOU HAVE HERE!”

“Jesus, what are you, a Disney villain?”

Now, I can see a serious twitch in his eye.

I’ve never seen anyone actually stand up to the man, and he’s more than cool and calm in this situation.

“AH- I- YOU! I-”

And he sits down, defeated.

“Hajime, get back to class. I’m going to have a chat with Mr. Raiden here…”

Katsu-chan returns, a solid grin on his face.

Class passes, remaining about as dull as a ballpoint pen that was rubbed excessively on the tip with a nail file.

But when it ends, we make our way out.

(Katsu)

“Alright, bunny-boy, speak up.”

“First off, it’s Arlo: Ace Detective, not bunny-boy. Second, I’m here to help you find out everything about what happened back there.”

“Alright then, talk.”

“You didn’t let me finish. I need to get something back in return.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

Akiko lets out an audible sigh.

“What do you want?”

“I merely require your aid in my next investigation. I am an Ace Detective, after all.”

“Oh boy.”

“I’ll explain more after I help you out, however, before I do, I need assurance that you’ll help me, deal?”

“Sure. Deal.”

𝗜 𝗮𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂… 𝗧𝗵𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗜…

𝗧𝗵𝗼𝘂 𝗵𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗺𝗲𝗱 𝗮 𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝘃𝗼𝘄..

𝗜𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝗳 𝗿𝗲𝗯𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗼𝗻…

𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗯𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗸𝗲𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝗸𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝘆 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁…

𝗪𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗶𝗿𝘁𝗵 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗠𝗮𝗴𝗶𝗰𝗶𝗮𝗻 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻𝗮

𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗯𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴

𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘀𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝗿𝗲𝗲𝗱𝗼𝗺 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿…

𝗠𝗮𝗴𝗶𝗰𝗶𝗮𝗻 𝗮𝗿𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗮: 𝗥𝗮𝗻𝗸 𝟭

Magician this time, huh?

Alright then.

“It’s a deal! Surely having two new compatriots in my investigation is assured to bear fruit!”

“Yeah, sure, Bunny.”

“I am a bunny, but I HAVE A NAME! It’s ARLO! Now, time for my part of the deal.”

We sit down to listen.

“I can explain more in depth later, but this is the basic summary: You entered Somnum, realm of dreams. You were provided one of the two ways to enter Somnum, the mask. If you put the mask on someone, they fall asleep and you enter their dream. In someone’s dream, you can change their perspective on a situation by having their perception of themselves.”

“So, we can just completely alter someone’s view on life… Kind of creepy…”

“The things in there are called shadows. They’re manifestations of the dreams.”

“Alright… Anything else we should know?”

“Nothing that I can’t teach you in the field. Congratulations. You’re now acquaintances with Arlo: Ace Detective.”

“Yeah, sure. Listen, can you take him? My dorm doesn’t allow pets.”

“Yeah. I got him.”

“I might be a rabbit, but I am NOT A PET!”

“Debatable. Come on.”

I turn to Akiko.

“You need a ride?”

“I think I’m good, thanks.”

“Alright then, your choice. See you!”

“See you… And thanks.”

“Anytime.”

𝗙𝗮𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗔𝗿𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗮: 𝗥𝗮𝗻𝗸 𝟮

So there are more ranks?

I should’ve guessed.

“See you!”

I drive off.

(Akiko)

That was kind of him.

I sit down on my bed back at the dorm.

After everything that happened today, I kind of never had the time to let it all sink in.

Well, there’s some seriously crazy stuff going on.

Somnum…

The power to change minds...

And, a talking rabbit.

A TALKING RABBIT!

Dammit…

I never thanked him for sticking up for me with Kusakabe…

He may seem annoying, insufferable…

But on the inside…

He’s nice.

He helped me when I was hurt.

And he risked major trouble to help me when he thought I might be in danger…

I can feel something different…

In my chest…

Is it tightening?

No…

It’s something I haven’t felt before.

(Katsu)

“Home sweet home.”

“This place? I suppose it’ll have to work as my agency.”

“Your… Agency?”

“Yeah. The place a super-sleuth feels at home.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Not at all. It’s shabby, but it’ll have to do.”

“Bro! I built this from scratch, and now you get to live here, rent-free!”

“I said it would do! At least you get a body like that! I’m just a rabbit!”

“Well, maybe go back to dreamland!”

“It’s boring there! All I’m able to do is screw around and that gets old fast!”

“Well, don’t complain!”

“......It’s nice.”

“THANK you.”

“Although, I could use a bed.”

“I’ll head down to the pet store tomorrow.”

“HISSSSSSSS.”

“One, I know you’re not a pet. Two, that’s what an angry rabbit sounds like?”

“Yeah. You’d be surprised.”

“For now, here.”

I take one of my spare pillows.

Hey, when you’re living on a roof, you have a few extra pillows.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime, ace detective.”

I lie down and pull out my phone.

“Hey, you get back ok?”

“Yeah. Thanks for asking.”

“Anytime.”

“I’m going to do some research on anything like this. I think I heard about something similar in class.”

“Go ahead. Imma clock out.”

“Night!”

“Night.”

I close out my phone and fall asleep.

(Akiko)

After three hours of research, I think I’ve found it.

Fifty years ago, a group of heroes known as The Phantom Thieves of Hearts were revered as heroes for saving Tokyo from a malevolent god…

How was this under wraps?!?

There might be something bigger at play…

I’ve texted Katsu-kun, but he never responded.

We need to learn more about this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I drew some art of the characters, so if you want to see that, let me know.  
> Arlo was based off Junpei and morgana, so yay.  
> Pretty sure most of you guessed that.


	7. Entrust

(Katsu)

Akiko slams some papers on my desk.

“I think that we’re not the first people to enter Somnum.”

“Really? What did you find?”  
“Fifty years ago, a group of people known as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts were renowned as heroes. They changed the hearts of evil in society and they even destroyed a false god, witnesses claimed.”

“Well, how the hell is that not in the history books?”

“That’s what’s weird. I looked for hours, but all I found was a single article, written by a woman named Ichiko Ohya.”

“What’s with her?”

“Well, she passed about a year ago, so we can’t use her. It however, did include pictures that she took.”  
She slides over a picture of a group of people in masks and thief’s clothes.

“This is a picture taken the day of the supposed god-killing,” She says as she slides another picture, “And this is one taken about a month and a half later.”

“They’ve gained a member.”

“Yes. Now, there’s a final part. This.”

She slides a final picture.

“They look… different. It’s obviously the same people, tho.”

“This picture was taken ten years afterwards. Supposedly, according to the article, there was a mass dream where the phantom thieves fought another god, but in the dream, Ohya-san had all of her possessions, and was able to take a picture that somehow crossed into the real world.”

“Wait a second…”

The second picture is in higher quality.

“Supposedly, three of the phantom thieves have confessed on their deathbeds. These three were Police Chief Makoto and world-renowned runner, Ryuji, both married haring the last name Sakamoto, as well as Manager of Big Bang Burger, Haru Okumura.”

“Wait…”

I blink.

And I’m reliving a memory.

“𝘔𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘙𝘦𝘯-𝘴𝘢𝘯.”

“𝘞𝘩𝘺, 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰 𝘒𝘢𝘵𝘴𝘶-𝘴𝘢𝘯. 𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦’𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘯, 𝘸𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘚𝘛𝘈𝘛. 𝘞𝘦’𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴.”

𝘈𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘓𝘦𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤, 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭.

“𝘐𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩. 𝘙𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥.”

“𝘙𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺? 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦?”

“𝘖𝘩, 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘰.”

“𝘖𝘩… 𝘐’𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘴.”

“𝘖𝘩, 𝘐’𝘮 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘙𝘺𝘶𝘫𝘪 𝘚𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘰, 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭.”

“𝘞𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥-𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳, 𝘙𝘺𝘶𝘫𝘪 𝘚𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘰?!? 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘮?!?”

“𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘐 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘱𝘶𝘯 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥.”

“𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵!”

𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭:

𝘈𝘯𝘯 𝘛𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘩𝘰 𝘛𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪.

𝘔𝘢𝘬𝘰𝘵𝘰 𝘚𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘰, 𝘸𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘙𝘺𝘶𝘫𝘪 𝘚𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘰.

𝘍𝘶𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘢 𝘚𝘢𝘬𝘶𝘳𝘢, 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘚𝘰𝘫𝘪𝘳𝘰 𝘚𝘢𝘬𝘶𝘳𝘢, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘸-𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘠𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘦 𝘒𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘸𝘢 (𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦).

𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘶 𝘖𝘬𝘶𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘢.

𝘈𝘯𝘥…

𝘎𝘰𝘳𝘰 𝘈𝘬𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘪.

“𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘺, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥?”

“𝘖𝘩, 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘔𝘢𝘬𝘰𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘶𝘴.”

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯.

“𝘈𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘎𝘰𝘳𝘰 𝘈𝘬𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘪.”

“𝘋𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰?”

“𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺.”

And I wake up.

“Show me the one from ten years afterwards again?”

“Sure.”

She slides over the picture.

And I notice two things.

“His hair’s not as striking black anymore, but I recognize the curls… But her hair is still as red as always.”

“What?”

“I know who these people are.”

(Akiko)

After class ends, we get back onto his motorcycle.

“At this point, I need to get you a helmet.”

“Yeah. Yours just smells like sweat.”

“Ow, my pride.”

I grab his waist.

And we drive off.

We ride for about ten minutes.

And then we arrive.

“Café Leblánc?”

“I used to work here, and I know the owners. It’s run by a kind old couple.”

He parks and walks inside.

“Ah! Katsu-san. So nice to see you.”

“Hi Sumire-san. Is Ren-san here?”

A man with curly grey hair walks down.

He’s not a general old man.

He’s more fit. He’s obviously older, but he’s not sagging over or anything.

“Ahh, Katsu-san. Who’s the lady?”

“Ren-san. This is Akiko, a friend of mine.”

“Hi!”

“Hi, yourself. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m not going to sugarcoat it,” Katsu-chan starts, “Could you explain these photos we found?”

He puts them down on the counter.

(Katsu)

Ren-san takes off his glasses.

When he sees the photos, his face goes from a smile to a more serious tone.

One I’ve never seen on him.

“Sumi, close up. You two, come up.”

Arlo tries to come out of my bag, where I left him this morning.

“Stay for now.”

“An ace detective mu-”

“Stay.”

Ren-san sits down in the attic.

“I should probably explain how it started. I was falsely convicted of assault. When I arrived in Tokyo, I found a place called the metaverse, realm of cognition, and formed the Phantom Thieves. You know how that turned out,” He says, pointing to the photo. “The metaverse was destroyed, and I thought that was the end of it, until a decade later.”

He points at the next photo.

“And I found a realm called Somnum. I was a phantom thief for just a little longer. I defeated a final evil and retired, leaving Akechi to continue our work.”

“Akechi?”

“When I said not exactly, what I meant was that when he died, he became a shadow manifested in my dreams, and escaped to become the Ghost of Tokyo.”

“But wait.. I thought that was an urban legend.”

“No, it’s not. He’s my friend who’s been protecting us for decades.”

“Wow… Just… Wow.”

“So, there’s my story. I trust you to keep it a secret.”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that.”

I lift my mask out of my bag.

As does Akiko.

Ren-san cracks a smile.

And he lifts up his mask.

"I entrust everything to you."

(???)

Something’s wrong.

I’ve been working in Somnum for years.

But never have I seen something like this.

Shadow numbers are increasing

They’re growing in both numbers and strength.

And it’s worrying, to say the least.

I found a strange black and red…

Pile.

That's all I can really call it.

A pile of goop.

Shadow goop.

Is it related to their increase?

I wouldn’t know.

But I need to retreat, for now.

He visited me a week ago.

They gave me a mission.

Find the “Seeker,” as they called it.

And destroy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have serious plans.  
> Mysterious plans.  
> *Laughs in evil*  
> Although, seriously. Let me know if you want to see the art I drew.


	8. Tetsuhoshi

(Tetsuhoshi)

  
Sis…

It’ll be ok.

I just need to do what she says.

Then it’ll all be ok.

I promise.

As I run outside to continue her bidding, mom hears me.

“Hoshi…? Where are you going?”

She’s blind and older, but she’s the sweetest woman you can imagine.

“Just to help out sis, ma. Don’t worry.”

“Ok then… Love you, Hoshi…”

I bolt out the door.

Just one more task for her…

Then you’ll be safe.

(Katsu)

Akiko approaches me at lunch.

“So, about the whole thing.”

“With Somnum?”

“Yeah. The Phantom Thieves stole hearts for the good of everyone… What if we do that too?”

“So… You want to steal hearts?”

“Yeah!”

“You’re asking me to risk my life… To enter people’s dreams… And make them better people. Am I getting that?”

“Look. You should look at it in an angle where you’re no-”

“Sure. Sounds fun.”

“W-what?”

“You heard me. Sounds fun. Let’s do it.”

  
“Really?”

Her face lights up.

“Might want to learn to talk a bit quieter, but sure.”

“Thanks! You won’t regret it.”

“I probably will when I’m bleeding out in the middle of someone’s mind, but whatever.”

“No, all quips aside, thanks.”

“Any time.”

Faith: Rank 3

“So, is that it, or do you want to say anything more?”

“I mean, I was hoping I could sit here…”

“Hmm… Let me think about it for... about five seconds. Sit down already!”

“Thanks.”

“You seem to thank me for a lot.”

“Well, I have a lot to thank you for.”

“That’s a good thing for me to have.”

(Tetsuhoshi)

“I did your task. Where’s my sister?!”

She looks at me with a smile.

“Well, what’s twelve feet minus eighteen?”

“... Negative… Six… Feet? Why?”

“Well, that answers your question.”

I sit there, thinking.

Six…

Feet...

Bel-

Six feet under.

“YOU MONSTER!”

“Sorry hon. I was torturing her to make it look like the real deal, when she up and died on me.”

“YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!”

“Sorry, but I needed you as a lackey. Now, you’ve done my tasks, you can go.”

“NO! THIS ISN’T OVER! I WILL-AAGH!”

And, I get knocked out by her bodyguards.

Of course.

Mess with the Yakuza, get destroyed.

But what could I do?

My family was dying of poverty.

We could barely own a house.

And, now my sister is dead.

While I’m asleep, I see a person…

He has a motorcycle jacket.

And brown hair.

I wonder why I saw this…

(Akiko)

“So, who should be our first target?”

“You ask as If I have the answer.”

“Well, I was just wonder- I mean, I was just w-AARG!”

“Take your time to get your train of thought back on the rails.”

DAMMIT!

Why am I feeling this way?!?

He’s just a classmate!

A slightly attractive classmate!

Who’s supportive!

And kind!

And-

I’m not helping my case, am I?

“As I was saying. I was just wondering if you knew anything.”

“I mean, if you want to come over to my place to see if we can figure something out, consider this an invitation.”

H-

His place?!

No, he’s just being friendly.

AAH!

I’m usually the one in charge of a conversation!

Not rulebreakers!

Or hotheads…

Or drea-

“Yeah, that’d be fine.”

WHAT?!?

WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!

I JUST ACCEPTED?!?

AAGH!

I don’t even have much to dress!

I never used makeup before!

  
I don’t know what to do!

I don’t-

I don’t…

But he seems so nice.

So helpful…

So kind…

I mean, when he tries to.

But that’s what counts, right?

(Tetsuhoshi)

My life is in ruins.

I wake up in the middle of my moms lawn, to see my moms house.

Destroyed.

Everything…

Gone…

But then I go inside.

And it’s so…

So much worse.

Beams, crashed down.

Walls, smashed in.

Who knew a group of people could all do this…

Monsters…

Wait…

MOM.

I dash at full speed to her room.

But she’s not there.

  
But there’s a note.

"I took her as penance for your little…

Outburst.

I had the decency to bury the body, so don’t worry about that.

So, have fun with your new life.

And see you never."

  
No…

“NOOOOOO!!!!!!”

I emit the scream as loud as possible.

But I’m pretty sure no one can hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch...  
> It actually kind of hurt to write this.  
> Sorry.  
> But, it had to be done.  
> See you in the next chapter!


	9. Lydia

(Katsu)

We saw it on our way to my motorcycle.

It was in the news.

Unlike a lot of kids, I have my news app to ping me notifications.

A house was attacked.

“People suspect the yakuza’s involvement, but no one knows for sure how this house was attacked, except for the sole survivor, Tetsuhoshi Sato, who has fled police custody. More to follow after this message from our sponsors.”

I look up at Akiko.

“Well, first target much?”

“Well, it could just be an accident…”

“Akiko, the house was destroyed and a suspect fled the scene. We should at least check it out.”

“Well, what if we’re wrong?”

“For someone who wanted to target someone, you’re seeming awfully hesitant.”

“Well, look at him. He’s just a kid.”

“So are we.”

“I…”

She looks down.

“You’re right. We should check it out.”

Arlo climbs out of my bag and onto my shoulder.

“Well, there remains the problem of how we’re going to find him.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem. We have an ace detective with us after all.”

His face lights up.

At least, as much as a rabbit’s face can light up.

“YES! IT IS INDEED A JOB FOR MY ACE SKILLS! ARLO AWAY!”

“Come back to the house when you’re done!”

“ABSOLUTELY! AWAAAAAYYYY!”

“I can’t decide if he’s insane, brave as hell, or both.”

“Both.”

“Yeah, that was stupid of me to ask.”

We get on and we make it to Shinjuku in about ten minutes.

(Akiko)

“So… This is your place?”

“Yep. It’s not the greatest, but-”

“I love it.”

“...What?”

“It’s great.”

“Not really, compared to your dorm.”

“Are you kidding me? I always wanted to live in a treehouse, and this is like a… Skyscraper house! It’s awesome!”

“Well, not the reaction I expected, but I can work with that.”

“ACE DETECTIVE ARRIVES!”

Arlo bounces out of the cold and into the house.

“So, got any news for us, Ace boy?”

“I truly do!” He hops up to the makeshift desk Katsu has. “Tetsuhoshi Sato is currently living in an old abandoned apartment building next to Shibuya square.”

“Well? Let’s go already!”

DAMMIT.

I.

CAN’T.

STOP.

LIKING HIM!

WAIT

NO I DON’T!

AAGH!

(Katsu)

We arrive at the apartment complex soon after.

It’s late now, the sun having set not so long ago.

“Be careful, quiet, and don’t make a sound.”

“Bit late for that…”

I turn around.

“Who the hell are you two, and what are you doing here?”

“Uhh… Room service for a Mr. Tetsuhoshi Sato?”

He bolts.

“REALLY?!? A QUIP NOW, OF ALL TIMES?!?”

“WE JUST HAVE TO GET THE MASKS ON HIM! GET RUNNING!”

I see a side hallway.

Might be a big risk, but Imma take it.

“KATSU?!? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?”

“I HAVE A PLAN!”

“HIGHLY DOUBT THAT!”

“YOU’LL SEE!”

I cut around the corner and…

YES!

My theory was right!

Considering the fact that I’ve explored my fair share of abandoned buildings, I know some of the ways they’ve been built.

And this type of building was built especially for fast and convenient travel for any of the people here.

Ok, I feel like I should explain.

When they built these hallways, I’m pretty sure they had the idea to build a second smaller hallway connected next to it, to make running into people less common.

So, I can use that.

I dash as fast as possible.

It might not be a shortcut, but it’ll get him by surprise.

At least I’m fast enough to catch up to him.

I run to the side, ending right next to him, exactly as I thought.

“Ooh, running kind of recklessly! That’s a speeding ticket!”

“HOW THE ACTU-”

And I cut him off by shoving my mask onto his face.

Time to go.

(Akiko)

Ok.

That was awesome.

But, for now, I need to help him out.

Who cares if I don’t have a persona yet?

I can still enter his mind.

I place my mask on Tetsuhoshi.

And I feel myself slip into sleep…

I open my eyes, and I’m back in that place…

Not my mind, but it’s still Somnum.

And last time, I almost died.

“Great, we’re all here.”

“Roger!”

“Yeah, I’m here.”

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah… I’ll be fine.”

“Great. Let’s go.”

We start to make our way further into his dream.

And I see things I hope I’ll never have to see again.

“Jesus…” Katsu remarks at the memories.

His sister…

His mother…

His life…

“You were right. He’s just a victim.”

“Well, then if he’s not the badd one here, who is?”

“Let’s keep looking.”

And I notice something.

(Katsu)

“Hey… When Ren-san was in Somnum, didn’t he have an outfit on? Isn’t yours just a bikers outfit, like what you usually wear?”

“Well, according to Ren-san, outfits in the metaverse and Somnum were supposed to serve the purpose of showing what they thought as a person who fought for their own justice and to disguise them. Maybe it’s because of the fact that I see myself as a person who fought for their own justice cuz I’ve had to fight for myself.”

“So, still a part of your cognition?”

“Maybe the metaverse did leak into Somnum in more ways than o-”

“INTRUDERS!”

“Crap. AKIKO! Get behind me!”

“You ready for this?”

“Better than ever, bunny-boy. MAFREI!”

I say the words, still not knowing exactly what they mean.

But it damn well worked.

“CLEARED A PATH! LET’S G-”

Dozens of shadows drop from the ceiling and descend on Akiko.

(Akiko)

No…

It can’t end like this…

Katsu…

He can’t protect me anymore.

Well, I might as well start to protect myself.

I might have been the best at studying, but that doesn’t mean I can’t kick @ss.

I raise my arms in a defense position.

But that’s when I get hit from behind.

I didn’t think about the fact that they were surrounding me!

NO!

They’re inching closer..

And then I hear it.

𝗔𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝘂𝘀𝗲𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺?

"W-who's there?!"

𝗦𝗼, 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝗮 𝗳𝗮𝗶𝗹𝗶𝘂𝗿𝗲.

Pain shoots through my skull.

𝗝𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲… 𝗟𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲, 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗽𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝗔𝗸𝗶𝗸𝗼.

“Shut up…”

𝗢𝗵? 𝗜 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁. 𝗣𝗿𝗲𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘂𝗽 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀𝗲𝗹𝗳?

“Yes… I’m ready…”

𝗘𝘅𝗰𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗻𝘁…

"𝘓𝘠𝘋𝘐𝘈!"

Power courses through my veins, blue flames dancing around my face as a new mask forms.

Not my old one, the old flimsy wraparound.

A new one, starting at a curve, wrapping around my face and inclining to a few inches higher than it started.

I can’t see it…

But I can feel it.

As a part of me.

I tear it off in a fit of pain, feeling every bit of skin ripping off my face.

But…

It feels good.

Liberating.

I’m free.

“I’M NOT A WEAK LITTLE GIRL WHO NEEDS TO BE SAVED! MAPSI!”

It’s like Katsu described.

I never knew that word before.

But it just came to me.

And a massive bolt of what I can only describe as psychic energy blasts from behind me.

I look up.

And there she is.

A massive person.

In a dress that looks like it came from the american revolution.

“Congratulations, Akiko. May our battles be stronger from here on.”

And she vanishes.

“Akiko!” Katsu yells, rushing over to me.

“I’m o-”

And he hugs me.

“Don’t ever do that again.”

“That’s a fair request.”

But he doesn’t let go.

And I’m fine with that.

(???)

That wasn't supposed to happen.

She has a persona as well…

In my efforts to find which one is the seeker, I accidentally lured more shadows to them.

And now, the Seeker, who I’ve determined to be the boy named Katsu, has more to guard him.

Yet, it’s too early to strike.

I must hold off.

For now.

But know this, Katsu Raiden.

I’m coming for you.

And I will not rest.

Until my mission is completed.

Akiko and mask concept art:

https://imgur.com/a/xfYsrde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can feel myself improving with my art, just a bit.  
> Also, I, Sketchi_Akechi, have sinned.  
> And I must admit it.  
> I watched Persona 5 the Animation.  
> And I actually liked it.  
> Don't judge, I just liked it.  
> Also, Tell me if the link doesn't work.  
> Also also, ths is the longest chapter I've ever written.  
> Booyah!


	10. Yakuza

(Katsu)

She’s ok.

She’s ok.

Thank god…

“Ok, you can let go now.”

“Yeah, ok.”

“Alright then, our crew is one stronger, so we can set out!”

“Let’s go.”

I take off my mask…

And wake up.

“Urgh... “

“AAH!”

Tetsuhoshi bursts up.

“WHA-WHAT WAS THAT?!?”

“Calm do-”

“I HAD A DREAM, AND YOU WERE THERE, AND-”

“CALM DOWN! We can explain everything. Just come with us.”

“But… I thought you were cops.”

“Bro, I’m seventeen. I’m not a cop.”

“Ok, fair. But still. Wait a sec… I recognize you from somewhere…”

“Yeah, we just invaded your dre-”

“No, somewhere else than that… I can’t quite remember it…”

“Nah, just come with us and all will be revealed.”

“You sound like a showman when you say it like that.”

“Duh. Why else do you think I say it like that?”

(Akiko)

We arrive at Leblanc about ten minutes later.

“Ren-san! A coffee for everyone here, on me!”

“Add a new person to your gang, eh Katsu?”

“Kinda getting to that. Would you mind closing up? We need to discuss Somnum.”

“On it.”

He turns the sign around and closes the blind.

“I’ll leave you to it. Call me when you’re done.” he says, exiting.

“You got it.”

We take a seat at one of the booths.

“First off,” Tetsuhoshi starts, “Explain what the hell that was.”

“You were in a realm called Somnum, the realm of dreams. That’s why you dreamed of us, because we infiltrated your dreams.”

Arlo pops out, “You know, you said dreams too much.

“Honestly, a week ago, I would’ve told you that you were out of your mind or somethin’.”

“What changed?”

“Everything.”

“Well, we had seen the news, so we had decided that you’d be our first target.”

“Target?”

“Oh yeah, if you enter someone’s dreams, you find their cognitive version of them and change their perspective, making them a better person.”

“So… that’s what you were doing to me?”

“Yeah, but we’ve determined that you’re innocent.”

“Well, that’s reassuring.”

“However, we need to know… who was the person who did it?”

(Katsu)

“........”

“You can trust us. We know that you know, considering that we kind of saw your memories, and we want to get this guy.”

“Fine. Might as well let you help me out. Her name is Zankoku Isshiki.”

“Wait a sec… Isshiki? I think I know that name.”

“I dunno, but she’s a famous head of the yakuza.”

“Wait, you dealt with the yakuza?”

“Look, I was desperate, ok?! I was just in need of money, but I got in too deep and they took my sister.”

“And… She never made it out.”

“.....No. She didn’t.”

“So. Zankoku Isshiki. First actual target?”

“Absolutely. Know where we can find her?”

“Well, our general meeting spot was an old warehouse in Shibuya, but I’m not sure if that could be their base or anything.”

“Well, it looks like we have about one option for us.”

Well, time for me to take the fall.

Akiko seems concerned.

“How’s that?”

Oh, she’s going to hate this, isn’t she?

“I need to do the same thing Tetsuhoshi did.”

“No way man. If this is going where I think it is, you don’t want to.”

“Needs to be done.”

“Wait… Katsu, you can’t be serious…”

“I need to get mixed up with the yakuza.”

(Akiko)

NO

“NO.”

HE CAN’T.

“YOU CAN’T!”

“Akiko, it’ll be ok. I just need to propose a possible deal and get in.”

I feel small tears well up in my eyes.

“You can’t!”

“Yes, I can. I promise, I’ll be fine.”

Tetsuhoshi comes into the argument. “Let me guess, you’ve done worse?”

“I mean, no, but I think I’ll be fine.”

“NO!”

“All you guys need to do is to tail her to see where her home base is!”

“I can't risk it!”

“Yes you can.”

“I… Fine.”

“There we go. Alright, how do we get in there?”

“Well, you need a special passcode to get the ”

“How do I get it?”

“You need to come to her with a code from one of the past people. Luckily, you have me.”

“Definitely.”

I pipe in. “Still don’t agree with this.”

“So, what was your code?”

“Snickerdoodle.”

“You’re joking.”

“No, I’m not. The code I was given was “Snickerdoodle.”

“Ok, one, I’m starting to think Akiko has no reason to worry about Katsu, and two, that’s the most awesome code in the history of codes.”

“THE RABBIT IS TALKING! TALKING RABBIT!”

“Oh yeah. Tetsuhoshi, this is Arlo. He helped us find you.”

“I am Arlo, ace detective! I am the only competent one among these buffoons.”

“Bro. I’m the one housing you.”

“AndIamincrediblygratefulpleasedon’tthrowmeoutinthecold.”

And the room falls silent.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I have a thing where if I’m nervous, I talk too fast.”

“Remind me to never make him uncomfortable.”

“Is it because you’re a rabbit?”

“Yes it is, and I’m incredibly proud of that.”

“How’s that?”

“Oh, if you go into a girl’s locker room, how do they react?”

“Oh, I’d probably throw him out in the most painful way possible.”

“Yep. Not going in there.”

“Well, most likely, the response to me would be, and I quote: “Aww, who’s such a cutieeeee? You such a cutie! Yes, you! Yes you!”

“Ok, I have never before in my life wanted to be a rabbit.”

“I gotta admit, sounds sweet.”

“GUYS! Can we get back to the subject at hand?!”

“Yeah sure. So, Tetsuh-can I just call you Tetsu? Tetsuhoshi’s kinda a long name.”

“Totally.”

“Ok, so, who do we tell the code to?”

“You need to go to an alley on main street, to the right. I think there used to be a gym there? It’s where at least one of them is always hanging around.”

“So, we tell them the code, and they let us in?”

“Not quite. You need to tell them almost everything. Who you are, where you live, everything from your social security number to your mother’s maiden name.”

“Alright, then what?”

“Then, you need to tell them what you need.”

Lucky for them, I’ve already come up with a plan.

“Ok, I think I have an idea for everything we need.”

“Oh really?”

I grab a sheet of paper and start to write stuff down.

“Ok, I’m coming up with an entire persona, no pun intended, for Katsu to go under.”

“Well, we’re going to need more than that. They run background checks on everything to make sure you’re not lying.”

“Well, good for us that I don’t really have much of a background.”

“Oh yeah… Forgot about that…”

“No need to sound sad or anything.”

“Oh I just thought you might be sensitive about it.”

“You kidding me? I wear my homelessness like a badge of honor.”

“But… You don’t have a house.”

“Yes, but I have the greatest shack any kid could want. You said it yourself, “like a skyscraper house?””

“Oh god, I remember that.”

“Hey, I take it as a compliment.”

“Alrighy, alright you two. Enough flirting.”

“Quiet, bunny-boy.”

Katsu stands up.

“Well, better time than ever. Time to get myself into the kind of danger.”

“You know, you’re making me want to let you do this less and less.”

“Me and Kannia will go, she and Arlo will track me.”

“Wait!” Tetsuhoshi interjects, ”Let me come with you!”

“I don’t think that’s a good i-”

“Totally.”

Wait, what?

“Excuse me, I’d like to talk to my partner for just a second.”

I pull him into the bathroom.

“Are you actually going to let him come with us?”

“Well, I mean, he deserves closure.”

“You mean vengeance.”

“I mean, I know how he feels… To have something robbed from you.”

“I… Alright. He has to wear some sort of a disguise, though, now can we please get out of the bathroom?”

“You’re the one who dragged me here.”

(Katsu)

“So, it has come to an arrangement that you’re coming with us.”

“Jeez, you seem like a robot saying it like that.”

Tetsu stands up.

“Thanks, man. You won’t regret it.”

𝗜 𝗮𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂... 𝗧𝗵𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗜…

𝗧𝗵𝗼𝘂 𝗵𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝗮𝗰𝗾𝘂𝗶𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝗮 𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝘃𝗼𝘄…

𝗜𝘁 𝘀𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗿𝗲𝗯𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗼𝗻…

𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗯𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗸𝗲𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝗸𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝘆 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁…

𝗪𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗶𝗿𝘁𝗵 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗲𝗻𝗴𝘁𝗵 𝗮𝗿𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗮...

𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗼𝗯𝘁𝗮𝗶𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗯𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴...

𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘀𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝗿𝗲𝗲𝗱𝗼𝗺 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿…

𝗦𝘁𝗿𝗲𝗻𝗴𝘁𝗵 𝗔𝗿𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗮: 𝗥𝗮𝗻𝗸 𝟭

“Totally.”

About a half hour later, I’ve learned everything about “Tyler Youyorozu.”

Random dude Akiko created.

Yay, for me.

“Alright, stand by Katsu. They should be here any minute.”

“Got it.”

“Wait! I see them! Destroy the earpiece!”

“Bravo six, going dark.”

“God, how is that still a thing after several decades?!”

“No idea.”

“I don’t even know where it came from.”

And I stomp the earpiece into the ground.

Two guys in long coats and fedoras approach me.

“Alright then. Are you Tyler Youyorozu?”

“Snickerdoodle.”

They burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

One of them manages to regain his composure to tell me what it was.

“Oh, nothing. I just love it when false codes come up.”

“False… code?”

He pulls a gun to my head.

“Get in the building.”

“Oh.”

Arlo concept art:

https://imgur.com/gallery/zPK5nUG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOH PLOT TWIST.  
> HOW COULD I HAVE EVER SEEN THAT COMING.  
> I WONDER.  
> EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT I WROTE IT.  
> BWOAHH.  
> ARLO ART THIS TIME.  
> AND I"M TALKING LIKE THIS BECAUSE I BROKE MY SHIFT KEY.  
> SO THERE"S THAT  
> TELL ME IF THE LINK DOESN"T WORK.


	11. Heracles

(Akiko)

This is exactly what I told him.

He’s an idiot.

But… I can’t blame him.

He just wanted to help us.

In that way, he’s a hero.

But…

I still can’t forgive him for that.

I’ve come to terms with how I feel.

It might just be a small crush.

But…

It feels like more.

“Come on!”

I rush over to get a bit closer.

“Ok ok ok. But what do you mean by false code?”

“A false code is a code we give to our past clients who we don’t want telling people about us. Get it.”

He’s got a gun.

This is so much worse than I thought.

“Nononononono.”

“Relax. We’ve got to tail them.”

He’s swinging the door open.

“We need to find a way inside.”

Arlo hopps out of my bag.

“I have a way! Give me the other earpiece, fast!”

I hand it to Arlo as fast as possible.

He hops into a small hole in the wall.

And I can start to hear their conversation.

“We know all about you, Raiden.”

“Not everything.”

“Oh, more than you think. Especially about this…”

I can hear the flapping of photos.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Well, then come along.”

He gets marched out.

“Now, stay calm and she’ll be just fine.”

I’m sitting at a bench in a wig, just in case.

I can still hear them.

“Where are we going?”

“Shut up, put this on, and you’ll see.”

A blindfold.

Crap.

Tailing time.

(Katsu)

I can’t see anything.

But I can trace my steps and hear things.

A billboard.

I can hear the ad.

We’re in Shibuya square.

Alright then.

I can hear the trailer on the theater screen on the outside.

Theater on main street.

Temperature changes.

Underground tunnel.

Right.

Left.

A hundred paces.

We’re on the train tracks.

Abandoned a little while ago.

I hear the opening of a door.

I have a bit of a map in my head.

“Take the blindfold off.”

“Yes, boss.”

I can hear a woman's voice.

“Well, well well. Raiden-san. Isn’t this a delight.”

Her hair is dark red.

Darker than Sumire-san.

“Who are you?”

“Aren’t you the concise one?”

“I asked a question.”

“Very well. I am Zankoku Isshiki, master of this branch of the Tokyo yakuza.”

“Why are you being so open with me?”

“Well, because I know you want to deal with me.”

“Oh?”

“And I know that I have everything sorted out already. You just need to sign and give me collateral.”

“Collateral…?”

“A thing or person that you’re willing to stake your bets on.”

“Person?!”

“Yes, a person.”

“You’re SICK!”

“Oh, no. I’m the one who makes the money.”

And the door gets pushed open.

They march Akiko in.

“In any way possible.”

(Akiko)

My fault.

I did the classic cliche.

I stepped on a stick.

Happens more than you’d think.

But, regardless.

Here I am.

“Miss Hajime. Prepared to become the collateral for this fool?”

“Shut up.”

“Oh? Did I hit a nerve?”

“I said shut up.”

“Well. What a fool.”

“I SAID SHUT UP!”

He charges towards her.

But he gets held back.

“Oh? Feisty one, eh?”

“GET OVER HERE!”

“Well for that… I think I might take a nice little cut out of her pretty little face…”

The door gets kicked down by a screaming bunny and a vengeance-seeking high schooler.

“NOW, KATSU!”

Kastu throws his mask on, Tetsu grabbing on and coming with.

Tetsu doesn’t have a mask yet, so we figured it would be a good idea to find a second way in.

If you’re in physical contact with the person entering the dream, then you enter as well.

“WHAT?!”

“GET THEM!”

They don’t get them.

She falls asleep.

Katsu, Arlo and Tetsu vanish into her dreams.

“WHERE DID THEY GO?!”

“Good luck guys…”

(Katsu)

We land on pavement.

“Ow…”

“Remind me to pack an airbag next time.”

I get up.

“Crap…”

“What?”

“Where’s Akiko?!”

“She must’ve been left behind.”

“NO!”

I try to take my mask off.

I need to go back.

But they grab me.

“Ok, listen. I’m going to let you go in a few seconds. You’re going to take a few breaths and calm down.”

“NO! I NEED TO GO BACK!”

“The best thing you can do is to change Zankoku’s heart.”

But…

No.

He’s right.

“Fine. Let’s hurry.”

Arlo hops up.

“Well, we’ve lost one of our persona users, so we need to be careful.”

“Alright. Let’s go.”

(Akiko)

Everything’s gone to hell.

The guys who’re working for her are trying everything to wake her up.

“Boss?! Boss! Wake up! BOSS!”

“Yeah, she’s not waking up.”

“WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!”

Well, I tried to help.

But, good people are hard to find.

“Look, I think I should know. I’m one of the-”

“SHUT UP!”

He raises his hand.

Another one of them stops it.

“Cool it dude. Remember how that guy responded when the boss just insulted her?”

“I-” He shrugs it off, “Fine.”

Well, at least there’s one kind person.

In a way.

(Katsu)

I need to get this done fast.

I dash through her mind.

And we arrive at a massive clearing.

Dozens of people are sitting there.

On their knees.

Crying, begging and pleading.

And at the center, on a twisted throne of red gold and…

It’s not red gold.

It’s gold covered in blood.

She’s a monster.

“Hello, boys. Welcome.”

“You’re evil.”

“Oh, am I? So sad.”

“Katsu! We need to change her perspective.”

“Do you see that?! SHE’S SITTING ON A THRONE OF BLOOD!”

“KATSU!”

“Boys, boys. Now we can all come to an agreement. Isn’t that right?”

A girl rises up.

“Yes… We… Can… Big… Bro…”

Tetsuhoshi’s face flushes of all colors.

“...What…?”

And I can see blue flame.

(Tetsuhoshi)

Sis…

You died for that monster.

And I’m going to make sure she pays.

𝗦𝗵𝗲’𝘀 𝗮 𝗺𝗼𝗻𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗿, 𝗶𝘀𝗻’𝘁 𝘀𝗵𝗲?

Pain.

𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝗺𝗼𝗻𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗮 𝘀𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗿.

“But we can’t kill her!”

𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗮 𝗯𝗲𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝗵𝘂𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱?

Vengeance is going to feel so good…

𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗷𝗼𝗶𝗻 𝗺𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝗮 𝗿𝗮𝗴𝗲! 𝗪𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗵𝘂𝗻𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗹𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗮𝘀𝘁!

“I’m prepared for everything…"

HERACLES!”

A massive shield mask appears onto my face.

I see everything through two slim eye holes.

And I can feel my need for vengeance.

(???)

One was bad enough.

Then two.

But now he has three supporters on his side.

I need to end this soon.

But I also should wait until he has more weaknesses.

Dammit.

Well, at least I’ve gained more intel.

He has a weakness for that Akiko girl.

Maybe…

No.

My grandparents didn’t teach me that way.

I need to fight him.

Honorably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously planning everything out.  
> And I now have a defined path.  
> So, bam.  
> I am so prepared.  
> No art today, but next time.


	12. Prepare

(Katsu)

Heracles?

As in the really strong guy?

Makes sense, I guess.

“ARES! FREI!”

A massive nuclear strike rams right next to her.

“Very well then. You play dirty, as will I.”

“Wh-”

“HEL!”

Fire engulfs her face in a flash of blue.

“Your plans were well made, except for one critical mistake! I have a persona as well!”

“How did-”

“AGILAO!”

A massive fire attack spirals itself towards us.

“DODGE!” I yell to Tetsuhoshi, barreling to the side.

“HERACLES! AMPED GUARD!”

A glowing shield appears out of thin air.

“COUNTER!”

Heracles summons a massive spear.

“SPEAR OF HUNTERS!”

It pierces the stomach of Hel.

But she stands up.

“You little children have no idea who you’re messing with…”

“Where’d you get that one? ‘Evil villain monologues book one?’”

“Oh, quip and jab while you can, little one. MARAGION!”

(Akiko)

“BOOSSSSSSSSS!!!”

“Ok, pretty sure shouting her name for the hundredth time isn’t a valid strategy.”

“You don’t know that! You don’t know what’s going on!”

“We just know that she’s entered Somnum with those little fools, and that she’s most likely going to end up victorious.”

“Yeah, Hel’s the strongest persona I’ve ever seen.”

Wait.

Persona?!

Crap.

I need to get in there fast.

I have my mask in my bag…

If I could distract them, then I could grab it and enter Somnum to help them.

“Well, I have a way I could help you enter to help her…”

“What?! You didn’t think to tell us!?”

“I mean, you were pretty big assholes. You even threatened to hit me at one point.”

“Look I’m sorry! Just help us get the boss back!”

“Well, Imma need you both to get me a special item. I need some red cloth.”

“Wha-Why?!”

“Trust me! You want your boss back, right?”

“Fine! Come on!”

The idiots.

They run off, leaving me with only three others.

I estimate about ten minutes before they get back.

I need to act fast.

I slip the mask into my pocket.

It’s kind of jutting out, but whatever.

I just need to get it onto her face…

I get up, making a full sprint over.

I yank the mask out of my pocket and try to throw it onto her…

I get pulled back just as it leaves my hands.

It feels like slow motion as I see the mask fly over, across to her face.

And it lands.

“Seeya!”

“NO!”

I vanish into Somnum.

(Katsu)

Dammit…

She’s got us on the ropes.

“READY TO GIVE UP YET?!”

“Not in the slightest.”

“YOU GOT A PLAN?! ALL I CAN SEE IS YOU WALLOWING, PREPARING FOR DEFEAT!”

“I’m not preparing for anything like that… Victory’s on our side here.”

I’m bluffing.

I have no clue how I’m going to get out of this.

And I’m legitimately scared.

Yet…

I’m holding onto the chance of a miracle.

A massive, gaping hole opens up in the sky of our battlefield.

“KATSU!” Akiko yells, diving through, Lydia at her side.

Miracle time.

“Hey! You’re just in time for the part where you kick her ass!”

“Oh, gladly! PSI!”

A massive multicolored bolt emerges from her and Lydia’s joint hands.

“AAH!” Zankoku screams, being hit from behind.

And, that’s it.

We win.

(Akiko)

“Well, looks like we found a weak spot.”

“Us: one, Zankoku: zero.”

“Wait… What happened while I was gone?”

“Well, Tetsu got a persona, and it was oh-so dramatically revealed that she has a persona as well, so we kicked her ass and won.”

“I’ve waited for this for a while, and I want my vengeance! Let’s change her heart!”

“Fine then,” I lean in, “Why do you do this?”

She enters what looks like a trance.

“I… Need… Money…”

“Why?”

“I’ve… never been too good with anything except cruelty and ordering people around.”

“Well, maybe you can change that.”

“Y… You’re right. I still have time…”

And with that, we leave.

We arrive back in the real world.

(Katsu)

We walk back to Leblanc.

“Ren-san, coffee please?”

“Sure.”

We sit down, tired.

“I recognize that look. Just beat your first target?”

“You don’t know half of it.”

“Oh, I think I do.”

Afterwards, we get settled down.

Tetsu turns to look at me.

“Thanks man. For everything.”

“No problem. One less crime boss in the world is a win for me.”

“I mean it. I’m at peace now.”

“Any time.”

Strength arcana: Rank 2

“So, should we have a special thing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like a name for our group or something. The Phantom Thieves did, why don’t we?”

“Good idea… How about: ‘The Tokyo Rogues’?”

“Nah, too cheesy.”

“The Rulers of Japan?”

“Hmm… Too overbearing. We want something to state what we intend to do.”

“How about ‘Heroes of Tokyo’?”

We all turn to look at Ren-san.

“You want to protect right? You’re heroes, so that works.”

“Heroes of Tokyo… That’s got a catch to it!”

“Alright then! Let’s go with that.”

“Don’t forget the calling cards.”

“Are those really necessary?”

“I mean, it’s tradition. Plus, it’ll get you guys on the news.”

“Alright then! Anyone here an artist?”

I slowly raise my hand.

“Katsu? I had no idea.”

“Well, I didn’t really have school to get in the way, so I just drew a lot in my spare time.”

“Alright kiddos, closing time. Don’t have to go home but you can’t stay here.”

“Yeah, yeah. See you later, Ren-san.”

When we arrive outside, I don’t see my bike anywhere.

“Oh yeah… I left it at home today.”

“Well, you’re in for a walk.”

“Well, what kind of terrible guy would I be if I didn’t walk you home first?”

“But that's more than double your trip…”

“Nah, I insist.”

We wave Tetsuhoshi goodbye as we start the long trek back.

(Akiko)

As we’re walking, we pass some shops.

“Hey… Didn’t I say I’d get you a helmet?”

“No, you really don’t have-”

Before I can finish my sentence, he’s inside looking for helmets.

“Nononono, you really don’t need to! I’m fine using yours, really!”

“Nah, I need mine back anyways. Take your pick.”

“But… Your wallet…”

“Is going to be in incredible pain, but whatever. I don’t need to pay rent or anything.”

“Fine, if you insist.”

I browse around.

And my eyes land on a leather shelled one with cloth padding.

Not too expensive, I hope…

I turn around to show it to him, but I get greeted by a leather jacket getting put around my shoulders.

“To complete the ensemble.”

It’s jet black, with studs on the collar if you don’t zip it up.

“No. I can’t accept this. It's too much.”

“Yes you can, and you will. There’s padding on the inside so in case we get into a crash, you’ll be fine.”

“No way! This is way too expensive.”

“Your life is worth much more, and I’m the expert here.”

He unrolls his sleeve to reveal a massive scar running down his arm.

It’s jagged… like bone pierced through it.

“I got this and more when I got into a crash unprotected, so if you’re not going to accept it, then there’s no way I’m letting you ride.”

And now I see.

It’s not about him giving gifts to attract me or anything like that.

He’s giving me gifts because he wants my safety.

And honestly, that’s so much more important.

To make a long story short, I accepted it.

And in a few minutes, I walk out of the fitting room.

It fits perfectly.

“How do I look?”

“Cute.”

“Wait, wh-”

“Just teasing. You look great. I already paid, so we can just go.”

We walk out of the store all the way to my dorms.

“Good night, Katsu-kun.”

“You can say my name without honorifics. We’re friends.”

“O-ok Katsu. See you tomorrow.”

“Night Aki.”

A…

Aki?

A nickname?!

I shouldn’t think too much of it.

Right?

Just friends.

(Katsu)

“O-ok Katsu. See you tomorrow.”

“Night Aki.”

Faith arcana: Rank 5

Five?

Well, halfway there.

I start my way home, knowing it’s gonna be a massive walk.

Today was a good day.

But, on the way…

I blink.

And I wake up in the velvet room.

“Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Welcome, Seeker, and congratulations on completing your first target.”

“Well, I’m not a good person.”

“But you’re not a bad person either.”

The girl dressed in blue walks out of the shadows.

“Oh yeah, I don’t think I met you yet.”

“My name is Eriza. I am the assistant to Master Igor. My job here is to provide you with all the personas that you need or have captured in the past, for a price of course.”

“Oh great, more pain for my bank account.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll get each persona free once, but you have to catch them first.”

“Wait, I can get more than one persona?”

“Indeed. You are the Seeker after all, with the gift of the wild card. You can have any persona you convince to join your side, or you can battle any of the shadows you have battled in the past.”

“Alright then, so why did you call me here?”

“To warn you of impending disaster.”

“What do you mean?”

“In a date unknown to us, the world you know will be brought under siege by shadows.”

“Wait… what?!”

“I have felt it. The number of shadows in Somnum is increasing. We have no bastion to stop them when they gain enough power to attack.”

“So how do I stop it?”

“You can’t.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?!”

“Prepare.”

And when I blink again, I’m back in the real world, back home.

My body still runs on autopilot while I’m in a blink, so I’m already in Shinjuku.

I look around.

Shadows are growing in strength…

And there’s nothing we can do.

Except for prepare.

So, that’s exactly what I’m going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like some more stuff is going on...  
> Haven't gotten any comments in a while, so please do if you have any complaints or anything else.  
> I'm lonely.  
> No art again, but one of the things I do when I make characters is asign them themes, so have a couple:  
> Katsu: Run boy Run-Woodkid  
> Akiko: Every time we touch (Nightcore)


	13. Wildcard

(Katsu)

The next day, we all meet up.

“Alright guys. We’ve got a lot of work to do if we want to be strong enough to get stronger.”

“That sentence made zero sense.”

“Well, you know what I’m talking about. We need to work to grow in strength in order to win more battles.”

“We have won every single battle we’ve ever been in.”

“Well, we want to keep it that way.”

“I don’t really see the rush. We don’t even have a new target.”

I really don’t want to tell them about the “impending disaster.”

“Why don’t you guys decide on a leader? It always helped with our decisions.”

Arlo hops up onto the table.

“Well, thank you for the recommendation! I would glad-”

“I think Aki should do it.”

Arlo looks are in the saddest way a rabbit can look.

“I mean come on! She’s smart, she’s-”

“Not very good at being brave or representing anything.”

“Don’t talk to me,” Tetsu shrugs, “I don’t know heads or tails about being in charge.”

Everyone turns to look at me.

I half saw this coming.

“You’re actually considering me?”

“If it comforts you, you won’t have my vote,” Arlo says sourly.

“It’s an obvious choice. You were the first to get a persona, you’re probably the strongest of us all, and everything else that you’ve done for us makes this just make sense.”

“I mean, ok.”

“It’s settled then! Leader of the Heroes of Tokyo is Katsu Raiden!”

“Wait! What about codenames?”

“Oh yeah… We’re going to be in people’s dreams, so it might be better if no one knows who we are…”

Arlo perks his ears up at this.

“Very well then, I accept the role of choosing your names!”

We all look at each other and shrug.

“What harm could he do? I mean-”

“Mine, first and foremost shall be Sherlock!”

“Like the really old detective?”

“Indeed! As I am just as good an investigator, if not better than he!”

Highly doubt that, but it works.

“Fine then, what’s mine?” Akiko asks.

“WATSON! For you are th-”

“Think Imma veto that one as leader of the group.”

“Fine then, high and mighty leader. What do you think it should be?”

“Angel.”

(Akiko)

Angel?

“Why would we-”

“I like it.”

It suits me.

I mean, not in too many ways.

But, I like it.

Plus, code names don’t always have to match a personality.

Although, this one’s pretty good.

Arlo takes back over.

“And you shall be ‘Shield’!” Arlo says, pointing to Tetsuhoshi.

“Shield?”

“The shape of your mask, fool! Think about it!”

“Hmm… I think it suits me. How about you guys?”

“Alright then! I think that’s it.”

“We haven't done you yet, silly.”

“Hmm… What would the courageous, strong leader be?”

“Ok guys, you can knock it off.”

“Oh we can, but I don’t think we want to.”

“Hmm… How about ‘Biker’?”

“Nah.”

“Rider?”

“Too cheesy.”

“Motor-boy!”

“Bro, I have more personality than ‘Bike’.”

“How about ‘Hunter’?”

We all turn to look at whoever said that.

Then I realize that it was me.

Huh.

(Katsu)

“Hunter?”

“Once again, I find myself asking how that has anything to do with how he works.”

“Well, since we’re going to be in people’s dreams, they’ll dream of him being called hunter, so it might make them fear him.”

“Well, I chose her name. It’s only fair she chooses mine.”

“Hey! I only got to choose two!”

“Don’t worry Arlo. We’ll probably get a few new members along the way, so you’ll probably be able to choose their names.”

To that, Arlo emits an angry grunt.

“I guess that’s all settled. But, we’re still almost where we started. My point is, we need to focus and train.”

“How are we going to do that? I don’t see any shadows here.”

Well, I know I have a few up here,” I say, tapping my head, “It’ll all be explained in a sec, just enter my head so we can get started.”

I put my mask on as I drift off to sleep…

(Akiko)

I open my eyes, feeling like we’re in Somnum.

We have our masks on and all, but there are no shadows.

We’re just behind a counter in a blue-lit arcade.

“Ah, welcome back Seeker. So soon from your previous visit as well.”

“Hey Igor. Got a few friends with me this time.”

“I can see. Eriza, escort our friends to the arena.”

As we get led down a corridor, I decide now’s a good time to ask.

“What the hell is going on?”

“Ah, shoulda seen that question coming. Well, I have that thing where at points I blink and wake up in new places? Well, one time I woke up here. Then, I started to find out how it worked, etc. Don’t really know anything else than that, but apparently I have access to an arena or something where I can battle shadows, so I figured that’d be a good place to start.”

“We’re here.”

The girl, Eriza, opens up a massive gate. As we walk through, we see a holographic display appears, stating for us to “Select our battle,”

“Uhh… How about this one?” I say, pressing a button shaped like a horse with its back half replaced by tentacles.

“You’ve selected Kelpie. Good luck.”

Eriza opens a book, out swirling multiple blue lights.

And the shadow I selected emerges. The gates close behind us. Katsu cracks his knuckles.

And the game is on.

(Katsu)

Honestly, not even much of a fight.

“ARES! FREI!”

A single attack knocks it on the ground.

As we stand over it, preparing to land the finishing blow, we get stopped.

“WAIT! PLEASE! I don’t want to die!”

Eriza walks out.

“This is what I told you, Seeker. It’s your choice to spare it, on promise that you’ll gain money, items that could be of use to you, or have it join your group of personas.”

Wait, add it to my group?

Oh yeah, she said something about that earlier.

I walk over to the floored creature.

“I’ll spare you, so long as you lend me your power.”

“Very well then. It is a deal. We seem to have more in common than you think… I am thou. Thou art I. I look forward to our partnership.”

He transforms into…

A blob?

Not a mask, like Ren-san described.

Just a distorted blob.

It flies onto my face and disappears.

“Well done, Seeker. You’ve truly embraced the power given to you. Do you wish to return to your realm or continue to battle?”

I look at everyone.

“Let’s keep going.”

Three hours and dozens of battles later, I’ve completed about ten percent of the compendium, and gained a whole lot more power.

“Your current library consists of Ares, Kelpie, Pixie, Ooze, Jack-o-Lantern and Jack Frost.”

“I think we’re good.”

We all take off our masks.

And we wake up.

(Akiko)

“You guys do realize that when you enter Somnum, your bodies are still here, right? Do you know how 

many people were questioning what was going on?”

I look outside.

And…

It’s dark out.

“Oh crap… Sorry!”

Katsu steps forward.

“I think hearing what we have to say will make it all worth it.”

He sits down and explains.

“The wildcard?!”

“Yep. Multiple personas, all that.”

“I mean, it makes sense.”

Wow…

He just continues to amaze.

We walk outside.

With it being dark already, I just take the bus.

Katsu waves goodbye as he drives off.

And I return home..

To find my dorm trashed.

Destroyed.

Someone was here.

And judging by the open window, they had to break in.

And now, I don’t feel safe.

(???)

Dammit!

I thought I might find a clue searching her dorm, but to no avail.

Here I am, still no clue where the seeker is!

I know who he is, I know almost everything else…

But not where to find him…

Cool down.

I need ro remain calm.

I’ll observe his actions…

And then I can strike.

Just like I was told.

But then I get a call.

“Son! Get home already! Your grandmother needs your help with her medication bottle!”

“Be home in a sec!”

I can take my time.

Everyone says that grandma is crazy…

But I know all the stories she tells are true.

All her stories of shadows, personas, and her life decades ago.

She was the one who led me here.

So, I don’t need to rush.

“Be there soon… Grandma Rise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST  
> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> *KAFF KAFF*  
> WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> Ok that hurts.  
> I actually just got a jacket like Katsus.  
> So, yay.  
> Also, I redact Akiko's theme, cuz I found a better one.  
> Akiko's theme: Stick Together-Elijah N. (Nightcore)


	14. Hina

(Hina)

Running isn’t going to work.

And sure as hell isn’t going to get me anywhere.

He may be evil…

Sick…

“HINA! GET IN HERE!”

Twisted.

“Yes, sir?”

Psychotic.

“You don’t have to be so formal.”

Insane…

“Sorry, brother.”

But he’s family.

And I can’t escape.

“There’s a good girl. I have a job for a person with your… Talents.”

I nod solemnly as I walk away.

I can still feel the scars on my right arm through my sleeves as I hold onto it, trying… Wishing to escape. I hear a chilling call as I exit.

“Remember what happened last time you went rogue, Hina!”

I shiver.

And I walk out the door.

(Katsu)

“For once, I’d like to walk in to see you sitting up straight.”

I slowly start to sit up straight, but she’s not what I’m paying attention to.

On my phone, I have an app called Rumors. It’s basically a blog where acne-pitted adults in their mom’s basement spend all day writing rumors that they’ve heard.

However, it goes through a moderator that only takes the interesting or more realistic ones, so I’ve been using it to find another target.

Not the most reliable, but it helps.

“I wish we had a website where people could post targets or something.”

“Like the Phan-site?”

“God, that’d be the best.”

Then I get a ping on my news app.

Crime boss admits to all her past misdoings?! STAY TUNED FOR MORE!”

“Hey Aki, check this out.”

I open it up to a live feed.

“And now, we have Ms. Zankonu Isshiki, who is prepared to make a full public statement!”

She walks up to the microphone.

“First… I would like to go on the record to say that my true family name is not Isshiki. My true name is Zankoku Kitagawa, daughter of the famous artist, Yusuke Kitagawa and his wife Futaba Sakura.”

“So you are admitting use of a fake name?”

“Yes. Isshiki was the last name of my grandmother.”

“Now do you have anything else to say?”

“I, Zankoku Kitagawa, would like to confess to dozens of known murger cases, including that of the sister and mother of a boy named Tetsuhoshi Sato. He is innocent.”  
  
I can feel Aki pull a fistpump. I would, but I’m holding my phone.

“Do you hear that?! On camera, in front of police officers, Ms. Zankoku Kitagawa has confessed to multiple murders!”

“Ma’am, come with us.”

And Zankoku goes off camera.

“Coming next, what could have prompted this change of heart?! Has the Ghost of Tokyo returned?! See this late-”

And I turn it off.

“We need to start to do the calling card thing if we want to get known.”

“This is awesome! Tetsuhoshi’s been cleared!”

“Yep.”

“I’m on an adrenaline high! Got any candidates for our new target?”

“Nothing yet, but I’m sure we’ll have something soon.”

(Akiko)

We wait a few more minutes before the teacher and the other students walk in.

“Attendance! Katsu Raiden?”

Katsu raised his hand.

“Excellent. Akiko Hajime?”

And she goes through until she reaches one of the students.

“Hina Saito? Has anyone seen Hina Saito?”

No one responds.

“Jeez, she’s absent again…”

The day passes as slow and boring as normal.

“Alright, you guys are free to go. If anyone sees Hina though, let her know she’’s in deep trouble when she gets back.”

“Don’t you want her back?”

Everyone lets out a little air out of their noses.

“Raiden-san, things aren’t like that!”

Someone stands up.

“How do you know she’s not going through trouble or something? She might be in a tough or stressful situation, and the last thing she could need might be-”

“Kai-san, that’s all circumstantial, now sit down or pay another visit to principal Kusekabe.”

The guy, Hiroto, sits back down, but doesn’t take his eyes off the teacher.

I see a devilish grin on Katsu’s face.

I think I know what he’s thinking.

After class Katsu walks up to Hiroto.

“Brave thing for you to do.”

“Well… Hina’s a great friend of mine.”

“Great. What do you think about that yakuza boss?”

“The one wo just got a change of heart? I wish I could help whoever’s doing that.”

“Yeah, that’d be great, if we could all help.”

“You seem to really understand the whole situation.”

“Rotten, corrupt adults ruin a lot.”

“Well, great to meet you. I’m-”

“Kai Hiroto. Got that already.”

“Heh… Yeah, you did.”

Katsu extends his hand.

(Katsu)

“Katsu Raiden.”

“Well, hope to see you again, Katsu Raiden.”

“You too.”

𝗜 𝗮𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂… 𝗧𝗵𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗜…

𝗧𝗵𝗼𝘂 𝗵𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗺𝗲𝗱 𝗮 𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝘃𝗼𝘄…

𝗜𝘁 𝘀𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗿𝗲𝗯𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗼𝗻…

𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗯𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗸𝗲𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝘆 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗶𝗻𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗰𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗶𝘃𝗶𝘁𝘆…

𝗪𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗶𝗿𝘁𝗵 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗠𝗼𝗼𝗻 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻𝗮…

𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗿𝗲𝗯𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗼𝗻…

𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘀𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝗿𝗲𝗲𝗱𝗼𝗺 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿…

𝗠𝗼𝗼𝗻 𝗮𝗿𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗮: 𝗥𝗮𝗻𝗸 𝟭

Sweet.

Another confidante is always helpful.

“Ah shoot! I need to get to the cafeteria.”

“See ya!”

He runs off.

“I think that went well.”

“Yep.”

(Hina)

I was born into a yakuza family.

My father was a crime boss and my mother was one of his several wives.

And he was a monster.

He killed hundreds.

And my brother loved it.

But my mother grew a conscience and got me out of there.

But that didn’t last long.

She was killed, and I was taken back.

And was given my first “Punishment scar.”

So, then I was raised to be a torturer.

But…

I don’t want to be.

I was still allowed to be in school.

Have friends…

Everything “Normal.”

But I always knew nothing was normal.

I don’t want to do this.

I don’t want to be the evil one.

But every time I object…

My arm gets one more scar.

So I can’t escape.

I’m trapped.

In this endless cycle.

Until one night I go to sleep.

And I see a coat…

Brown with a fluffy collar.

And I drift off into darkness....

(Akiko)

Today was weird.

Principal Kusakabe was back out.

Second time.

But there’s a new thing…

Last time, I didn’t notice anything.

But this time…

Hiroto-san is gone.

And now that I think about it…

The first time, one of the students went missing as well.

Hina.

She went missing.

And…

Now Hiroto.

(Hina)

It’s routine now.

I try to escape…

I get caught…

And I get punished.

End of the day, and I repeat again a week later.

Sometimes I don’t know why he puts up with me.

Why he doesn’t just get rid of me.

I pull myself out of my thoughts.

There’s a letter on my desk.

“Hina. Come to the warehouse in Shinjuku. We need to have a chat.”

This is going to be my punishment today isn’t it?

I resign myself to my fate.

I walk myself down to Shinjuku.

We have three warehouses.

One in Shinjuku, one in Shibuya and one in Kichijoji.

I walk down to the red lights district, a hood pulled over to my head so no one recognizes me.

The joys of being a yakuza daughter.

And I enter the weekly code into the keypad.

The doors open.

And I can’t see.

The door closes as I get left in total blackness.

A single light gets flashed on my brother.

A sleazebag.

A womanizer.

A killer.

My brother.

I’m scared.

I grip my arm tighter.

Bringing back the mental pain of all of the scars.

“Oh, no need to grip your arm. No pain will come to you.”

He pulls up the remote that controls the lights.

“On the other hand…”

He flicks one of the buttons.

A light flashes on a glass cell.

“Kai!”

“Hina!”

I dash over to the cell and put my hand over where his is.

It’s three-inch glass.

Nobody is breaking through that.

“Somebody you know, I presume?”

I turn around.

“There are three tests. Complete one and I’ll set him free. You’ve already failed the first one.”

“WHAT?!”

“You showed emotion. Had you held back and stood there, I would’ve set him free in a second.”

“Monster…”

“I’m so much worse. You have a choice of two more tasks.”

“What? Please!”

“You can take the lives of the seven children of Minister Toshinori…”

“Or?”

“Or you can find the group that took our good business partner, Zankoku Isshiki, out.”

I reel back.

“Find them…

And kill them all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the end of the first story arc, comes the start of another.  
> In the middle of P5 Royal, but I decided to ruin the whole thing like I did for the first game.  
> So now, I know everything, yet haven't beaten the game.  
> I'm still in the middle of Assassin's Creed Unity.  
> So, haven't even gotten past Kaneshiro.
> 
> So...  
> Yep.  
> Assassin's Creed is good tho.


	15. Golden

(Akiko)

“Wow.”

“Well, that’s one word to describe i-”

Katsu shoves Arlo back into his bag.

“My grades happen to be none of your business.”

“When they’re that low? It’s my business.”

“For the record, I’m fine. Grades aren’t my top priority now.”

“Katsu… You know if you get more than one F at the end of the semester, you won’t get to come back, won’t graduate! Is that what you want?”

“Ok, if it’s so important, why don’t you tutor me?”

I know that he’s bluffing.

He doesn’t want to be tutored.

But you know what?

Eff it.

“Fine then.”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m going to tutor you.”

“Oh crap.”

“Wasn’t expecting that, huh?”

“Of course. Last thing I expect you to do, you do.”

“Well, you’re going to have your mind blown. I’m the greatest tutor ever.”

“Really? Better not disappoint Aki.”

And of course my incredibly shy brain decides that moment to turn my inner thermostat to about five-hundred.

“Uh-yeah! Totallyyeahth-Totally. Yeah! Gladly? Your place or mi-I just mean where are we going to study?”

“Wherever you want. Mine’s not great in winter tho, I might warn you.”

“My place isn’t great either…”

“What happened?”

“My… My room was ransacked.”

I see the color drain from his face.

“What?”

(Katsu)

Her room was ransacked.

She could’ve been put in danger.

Severe danger.

“How long ago?”

“Three days...”

“Why don’t we do your place…”

Three hours later, class ends.

So, we drive down.

Her window is patched up…

It was definitely broken through.

I look underneath the window.

Nothing.

It was vacuumed.

But underneath the dresser…

Dirt.

I take a few pieces.

Might need it later.

Am I being protective?

No.

Am I trying to help a friend?

Yes.

Just helping a friend.

A friend in danger.

But then I feel something.

A breeze.

I run over to the backroom.

Another window.

Broken.

(Hina)

“........You want me to kill them?”

“Indeed. Death. Have them kick the bucket, bite the dust, flicker out their lights, have them die, die, die.”

“HINA! DON’T!”

I look at Kai.

He’s on the line.

He cares about me, I know.

He…

“He’s my only friend.”

“Good girl.”

“NO!”

“You’ve been my best friend. Always. There’s no way in hell I’m going to lose you.”

He pounds on the glass.

“STOP! YOU’LL LOSE EVERYTHING! HINAAAAA!!!”

I walk out.

I don’t hear-

I don’t want to hear his screams.

Because he’s so important to me.

And I can’t let him die.

I won’t let him die.

Because out of all the people I have here…

Everyone I’ve met…

He’s the best.

He’s the most important.

And he’s the one I’m going to defend.

No matter any cost.

Be it cruel…

Be it torture…

Or be it murder.

(Akiko)

Katsu doesn’t say much.

Neither do I.

I’m just scared.

And sad…

And so many feelings at the same time.

I don’t know what it is.

But I know why.

Someone’s targeting me.

Once may just have been a person trying to get a lucky break.

Steal some of my stuff.

But twice…

Twice is more than a coincidence.

Someone is targeting me.

I don’t want to be here.

I need to go somewhere else.

Anywhere.

We go out.

And he just drives.

I can feel the wind flapping in my face.

And my jacket trailing behind me.

And he eventually stops driving in a parking lot next to a patch of forest.

He takes my hand and leads me through.

We climb up rocks…

Smaller trees…

Until he takes me to a massive oak next to a cliff.

“This is miles away.”

“I’m aware. I come down here often. Helps me relieve stress.”

“As in-”

“Not like that. It’d be better if you see.”

He starts to climb the tree.

And I follow.

It’s an old tree.

There are a few old branches that snap…

“Aki!”

But every time I almost fall…

“AH!”

He catches me.

“Gotcha.”

He makes sure I’m ok.

“I’m fine.”

And we continue our ascent.

And we make it.

The top.

I can see that Katsu’s cleared up some of the branches, creating a perch with a wooden platform.

I look up at the sky.

And the stars are beautiful…

“This is where I go when I need to relax.”

“It’s beautiful…”

He pulls me all the way up.

“Lie down.”

He gets down on his back.

As do I.

And it gets so much better.

“You come here to relax, huh?”

“Well, I think you need it too.”

Honestly, he’s right.

I need so much more relaxation.

(Katsu)

Lying there…

Next to her.

“This is helping.”

“Another thing I do is scream.”

“You scream?”

“Loud as I can.”

Always works for me.

And I let out the loudest scream I have in months.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

I rub my throat.

“Ow.”

“Sure that works?”

“Never said it wasn’t painful.”

She laughs.

A laugh that I love.

“Alright then.”

She stands up straight, looks at the sky and then...

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

“Woah! Don’t overdo it.”

She lies back down.

“Ow.”

I look at her.

She looks back.

And we burst out in laughter.

We settle back down.

“You were right.”

“First person I’ve shown this place.”

“Really?”

“Yep. I used to just sit up here for hours and do…”

“Do what?”

“Everything and nothing.”

“What do you mean?”

“I screwed around, carved stuff, built stuff… But at the end of the day, nothing changed.”

She sits up and looks at me.

“And by the end of the day, I always ended up here.”

“I feel like there was an ‘and’ to the end of that sentence.”

“And that was absolutely fine.”

(Akiko)

After a while of just lying down…

I feel like I should say something.

But before I can…

“It’s getting late. I should drive you back.”

“Wait!”

I grab his arm.

“Can we… Say here a little bit longer?”

“Sure. Let me grab Arlo.”

And he climbs down.

My phone buzzes.

I open it up.

Are you ready to come back?

I know I made a mistake looking at it.

Then they’ll know I saw it.

And I don’t want to let that happen.

I shut it off.

“You two took your sweet time! A rabbit could freeze in there!”

“Sorry… Jeez.”

“What were you two doing while I was freezing my ears off? I heard screaming so-”

“Not that. Come on.””

Arlo pops up onto the platform.

“Tadaaa! You never expected the world's greatest detective, did you?”

“One, that’s highly debatable, and two, Katsu told me he was getting you.”

“Oh.”

“Alright then.”

Katsu puts his phone up on a stand.

“Movie choice goes to Aki, limited to everything on Netflix.”

And the night goes by.

And eventually…

I find myself drifting off to sleep.

I open my eyes back in that school.

I guess it makes sense.

I don’t expect to be able to move, considering that I’m in a dream…

But I guess with personas come special powers, not just related to battling.

I move around freely in my mind.

I can see memories…

I can see people…

Katsu…

Arlo…

Tetsu…

Everyone.

But not just them.

There are two other people.

Mom…

And Dad.

They’re both standing, staring over me…

Disapprovingly.

But I don’t want to remember that.

I go back to the statues of my friends…

All of them are made of a unique metal.

Arlo’s made of silver.

Tetsuhoshi is iron.

And Katsu…

Golden.

But then I remember…

Gold is easy to shift.

Gold will break and melt faster than most metals.

What does it mean?

Do I not trust him?

Am I scared of him?

But then I realize.

He’s the only person I don’t really know.

I mean, I know him…

But I don’t know that much about him.

But what I do know is that he’s there for me.

Always has been.

And to me…

That’s so important.

(Katsu)

I open my eyes.

We’re still up the tree.

Crap.

My phone is oh-so dead.

Double crap.

Judging by the sky, it’s about…

Mid-morning.

Triple crap.

“Aki! Get up!”

She rolls around.

“Wha?”

“Aki, we’re late for-”

She jolts up.

“We’re late!”

We waste no time getting down and onto my bike.

We’re so screwed.

I drive, not giving a damn about the traffic laws.

I might be in trouble, but the school wouldn’t care.

Aki, on the other hand…

She’s going to be practically thrown onto the flames.

And I don’t want that to happen.

We make it…

But not in time.

Kobayakawa is out front.

“Both of you. My office. NOW.”

Aki looks scared.

And I’m not going to stand to that.

“I take full responsibility. I kept Aki behind and we’re late because of me.”

“Oh then? You’re going to take the fall?”

“It’s all on me.”

“Well, I’ve wanted to do this for weeks! Katsu Raiden, You are suspended for one month, effective immediately, and you, Ms. Hajime, are to lose your honor student status, and we will be in communication with your parents. If you wish to continue to live in the dorms, we expect a full payment by the end of this month.”

Her mouth drops open.

And I can see tears.

No.

“NO!”

I punch his desk.

My knuckles bleed.

He presses a tiny button.

“Security.”

Two security officers charge in and drag me away.

I screwed up.

I ruined Aki’s life.

This is my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So time to throw a bit of hopelessness.  
> Yep, cuz every fanfic needs that.  
> It's absolutely not an overdone trope.  
> I'm now a hundred percent full of knowing what the plot is.  
> That didn't make sense.  
> But, I know where the plot is going.  
> And my estimate is for about thirty to fifty more chapters.  
> so, that's a lot.


	16. Remissio

(Katsu)  


  
I feel the pain of the asphalt as I get thrown out of Shuijin.

Dammit.

I’ve screwed up dozens of times, resulting in my own pain.

But I’ve never really caused anyone else pain.

And it’s so much worse.

I can feel the singe of guilt.

I can’t hear anymore arguing.

Akiko’s not arguing with Kobayakawa.

Thank god.

She won’t get in any more trouble.

“Dammit…”

I wipe off my jacket.

“Now what do I do?”

Just…

Suspended.

Like that.

Ok, we were a few hours late, but to be fair…

Fine, there’s nothing to be fair about.

I screwed up.

And now I’m suspended and Aki has her life nearly ruined.

And It’s my fault for bringing her out to the forest.

My fault for taking her to a nice moment…

My fault.

I sit outside the school for a few hours just waiting.

And eventually, I hear the bell.

And dozens of students filter out.

But Aki isn’t there.

(Hina)

“Hi, Hajime-san.”

“Oh, hey Hina. Where were you yesterday?”

“F-family matters.”

Not technically a lie.

“Oh. Tell your family I said hi.”

“I’ll make sure to do that…”

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Nothing much… But isn’t it so cool that someone finally took down Zankoku-s- I 

mean Zankoku?”

“Yeah, I guess… I mean, if it was even a person who did it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, maybe it was just her deciding to do the right thing for once. People do 

change."

"I mean, yeah, but wouldn't it be so cool if there was a group of people who did stuff 

like that?

“Yeah, I guess. People change all the time.”

“Yeah, but so suddenly? Just imagine it!”

“Ok, sure. I guess it might be cool.”

She looks at her phone.

“Crap, I gotta go meet up with Katsu. See you later, Hina!”

She dashes off.

Well, she knew nothing.

And apparently none of the other girls in my class do either.

  
So, I’m left with nothing.

And I return home, empty-hearted and with nothing.

I enter my room and change, letting Honey out to play as I do.

Honey is a rabbit I found in an abandoned pet store. She was all alone, so I decided to help her out. I needed a friend as well, so that helped.

“Here,” I say, bending down and handing her some seeds, “Sorry I was gone longer than normal, I had to drop by and get some police files.”

I let her roam around as I place the files on my desk.

Maybe I can scan through these.

See if I can get any information about the sudden change in Zankoku.

And the supposed “Group” That did it.

I flip through dozens of useless pages, all on the stashes of goods found in her hideout, etc.

Until I find the one good file.

A perfect log of every interrogation of her henchmen.

_‘Mr. Shinji. You are under the accusation of engaging in an organized crime syndicate. How do you respond to that?'_

_‘I ain’t sayin’ nothing without my lawyers.’_

_‘Well, we can assure you that, if you do, you will be entitled to a reduced sentence and a reduced bail.’_

_‘...Fine, I’ll talk, but I’m not sure you’ll believe me.’_

_‘Everything you say will be put on the official record.’_

_‘Ok then. Us and the boss were just browsin’ through our stock, when two of our guys came in. Said that the guy used a false code, so the boss was preparing to kill him. All of a sudden, another guy came in with a girl, says she was watchin’. So, we were preparing to get her too, but suddenly a huge buff teenager dashed in and the leather jacket guy threw a mask or somethin’ on the boss!’_

_‘What happened next?’_

_‘Well, they just up and vanished!’ Later, the girl tricked us and did the same thing!’_

_‘Same thing as in…?’_

_‘She threw a mask on the boss and vanished!’_

_‘Where do you think she went?’_

_‘Hell if I know.’_

He’s lying.

I know that they know about an alternate world of some kind.

But I don’t know about too much of it.

_‘Can you tell me what they looked like?’_

_‘Well, the first guy had brown hair and one of those brown leather jackets with the fluffy collar. The bigger guy was wearing a roughed-up blue t-shirt with a long-sleeve under.’_

_‘What about the girl?’_

_‘She had blond hair and blue eyes.’_

_‘What was she wearing?’_

_‘A black leather jacket.’_

A…

Black…

Leather…

Jacket?

I stand up.

I know who it is.

“Akiko!”

(Katsu)

Aki finally walks out.

And…

I walk back into an alley.

I can’t face her like this.

I practically ruined her life.

So, I just make the drive back to Shinjuku.

And I make the climb back up my building.

And I lie down.

“Not going to talk to her, huh?”

“Not now Arlo.”

“Are you sure? You’ll just make it worse if you ignore her like this.”

“I just need a bit of time. It’ll sort itself out.”

And as if on cue, I get a knock on the door.

“Katsu? Are you there?”

Dammit.

Might as well.

I get up and walk over to the door.

“What do you need, A-”

And I get cut off.

Not by her saying something.

Not by her being bossy.

Not anything I expected.

She hugs me.

I can feel the tears through my jacket.

“I don’t want to lose you!”

“Aki I-”

“NO! You’re not allowed to apologize! Yes, you screwed up royally! Yes, you pretty much blew our covers! But I don’t care! I don’t want to be mad at you!”

So, I just let her stay like this.

I wrap my arms around her.

And we just stand there.

**Faith: Rank 6**

(Akiko)

After a little while, I sit down next to him.

“I didn’t even want to be an honors student.”

“What? What’s not to love?”

“The fact that I didn’t earn it.”

“What?”

“My parents… Kotori and Kyoko Hajime… Paid it off.”

“Wait, the Kotori and Kyoko Hajime? As in the superstar actors?!”

“Yep. Them.”

“Jeez… I didn’t even know they had a kid…”

“They never went public about it. They always told me that I was a disappointment. That I had to live up to their expectations. Be their ‘perfect little princess’.”

“Jeez…”

“But that’s not what I wanted! I just wanted to be me! I just wanted to earn my way in life, not have it bought! That’s exactly what they did! They bought me into the honors program!”

I’m starting to break down.

“And with all the break ins… I just can’t take it anymore!”

And I just let it all go.

“You’re my best friend… I really don’t want to lose you! I care about you so much…”

“It’s ok. I’m right here…”

And that’s how the rest of my night goes.

Until I make a decision.

“Screw it. I’m done.”

“With what?”

“Being pushed around. I’m done. I’m not going to school. We have things we need to do.”

“Alright! That’s the Aki I know.”

“My parents can’t control me anymore!”

“Woo!”

“We c-”

A knock on the door.

“Akiko-chan? It’s me…”

Hina?

(Hina)

A massive armed squadron charges in.

My brother walks behind.

“Hello Katsu Raiden and Akiko Hajime.”

“I’m sorry…” I manage to squeak out, “So, so sorry…”

They’re trying to resist.

But nothing’s changing.

They’re at gunpoint.

“Hello, Katsu Raiden and Akiko Hajime.”

He has the men drag them outside and point their faces at the sun.

“Take a good long look…

Because that’s the last glimpse of the sun you’ll ever see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back  
> back again  
> Sketchi_Aketchi's back  
> tell a friend  
> (As per the usual, please leave any ideas, questions or comments below!)


	17. Freydis

(Katsu)

Crap.

Double crap.

Triple-

Forget it.

A blindfold gets thrown onto my face as I get shoved down the stairs.

Eventually, we reach the bottom of the building and I get put into a car.

And we drive off.

The blindfold gets taken off.

Immediately I scan the inside of the car.

Akiko’s next to me.

Arlo’s in a cage.

But they’re safe.

Then I look across from me.

And he’s sitting there.

“Really sister, I didn’t think you had it in you to find them.”

The girl next to him shirks away and nods.

“Now onto the topic of you, Mr. Raiden.”

“This sounds fun.”

“Oh, for me, maybe. Tell me…”

He gets up and walks over to me.

“How did you find Somnum?”

I stand up, beating him in height.

“If we’re going to be entering backstory land, I want a turn. How did you become such a-”

A massive BANG rings out.

He’s holding a gun to my stomach.

Searing.

I feel a massive searing pain in my gut.

I fall over.

I can’t hear…

Ears ringing…

The last thing I see is Aki leaning over me…

And I hear it.

Piano music...

(Hina)

“THIS WASN’T IN THE DEAL!”

“Oh? I said that you’d have to bring them to me. I never said that I’d keep them hunky-dory. Get out. We’re going.”

He opens the door and shoves another blindfold over Akiko-san.

“Get on the train.”

He turns over to his guards.

“Bring the captives to the cargo car. MOVE!”

Akiko-san

“I suggest you go to the cargo car as well. Your little friend is in there.”

Kai.

I walk over to the cargo car.

Slowly.

The door slides open.

And I walk in.

Kai rushes over to me.

“We can go now…”

I turn to leave with him…

But the door slams shut.

“Sorry sis. You haven’t learned a good enough lesson yet. The deal was that you’d kill them, but you’ve failed. Let’s see how this does for you!”

SLAM.

And I get left inside.

I slump down.

Akiko-san’s in the corner, next to Raiden-san.

He’s unconscious.

“Why?”

She looks up at me.

“Why would you do this?”

She’s trying to keep calm.

I can tell.

“He threatened me.. He’d kill Kai…

“But you were willing to KILL US?!”

“YES!”

(Katsu)

“Well Seeker, it apears your journey is at an end…”

What?!

NO!

“Listen Baldo, I need you to let me out. NOW! I need to get back there!

“I’m afraid not, Seeker. You have died.”

“There has to be a way I can get back!”

“Well… There is one.”

“Just tell me!”

And he does.

I get the wind taken out of me.

But…

“I’ll do it.”

(Hina)

She’s visibly taken aback.

“Kai’s the only one I have left. Without him…”

“You’d just give up.”

Akiko-san whips around.

“I have someone like that for myself too.”

“Katsu!”

She practically tackles him.

“AAH!”

“Sorry!”

She lets go.

“How are you alive?!”

“I mean, a bullet doesn’t instantly kill me. I should be *ow* fine.”

I go to take a look at it.

“Ah. Of course.”

“What?”

“Well, he was shot in an area with no vital organs. My brother must’ve done this on purpose…”

“Keep me alive for more torture. Great.”

“How do you know where it hit?”

“I know this stuff too...I was trained like him. To be a killer. A monster.”

“But you’re not.”

I look up.

Kai streches out his hand.

“You’re my best friend. You saved my LIFE for crying out loud! If anyone’s a monster, it’s the bastard who made you do this!”

He hugs me…

And I can feel beauty.

𝗜𝘁 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗺𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝘄𝗼 𝗼𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝘁𝗿𝘂𝗲 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗰𝗲𝘀 𝗶𝗻 𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗲…

𝗪𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗯𝗲 𝗵𝗼𝗻𝗼𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗲𝗿𝘃𝗲 𝗯𝘆 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲…

𝗙𝗼𝗿 𝗜 𝗮𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂…

𝗧𝗵𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗜…

𝗪𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗴𝗼 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗹𝗮𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘄𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗱 𝘂𝘀!

I can feel something on my face…

And I can see one on Kai’s face.

“You… have a mask.”

“Hey, yours doesn’t look too bad either.”

I feel my face.

Metal.

It’s the broken off visor of a helmet.

“No turning back.”

I rip it off.

“Join me by my side…

Freydis.”

A blue flame encircles my face as an ornately dressed viking emerges from it.

“𝗩𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗱𝗼𝗻𝗲, 𝗺𝘆 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗽𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗼𝗻. 𝗠𝗮𝘆 𝘄𝗲 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗮𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗮𝘅𝗲𝘀 𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗼𝗳 𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗳𝗼𝗲𝘀!”

And I'm ready.

(Katsu)

Wait a second.

Something’s wrong.

“How did she get a persona in the real world...?”

Maybe just a fluke.

Kai tries to take his mask off, but it’s obviously not working.

“Come… ON! Just come off!”

Paying more attention to it, I can see it’s an italian carnival mask.

But he doesn’t have time to get it off.

The door slams open.

“Hello my litt-”

“NOW!”

I throw my mask onto his face.

And I feel distortion…

(Akiko.)

I watch as Arlo and the others jump in.

I can’t.

Not quite yet…

I hear the gas of a motorcycle.

Perfect.

Tetsuhoshi makes it onto the platform and throws on his mask.

Now that I know everyone’s here, my turn.

I enter his dreams…

“Whew! Made it!”

“Just know that if you damaged my bike in any way, I will destroy you.”

“You can try, little man.”

I walk over.

“What’d I miss?”

“Nothing too big. We just briefed Tetsu on the whole situation.”

“Yep! One more Jack ass totake down. Should be easy.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t think so.”

We turn around.

“I’m stronger than that weakling Zankoku.”

“Crap.”

“So why won't you join me?

Eris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Sojiro woud say:  
> Hoo boy.  
> It's been a while since my last chapter.  
> I've been super busy, trying to juggle class, video games AND writing two webtoons.  
> So I might not be uploading as often.  
> As per usual, blah blah blah comments.  
> See ya next chapter.


	18. Painting

(Katsu)

“Another persona…?”

“Just like Zankoku.. Something’s up.”

“It may be, but you won’t live to see it!”

I dash to the side, avoiding a psy attack. He laughs seeing it cause destruction.

“He’s insane!”

“What’s happening?!”

“He’s destroying his own mind to get us!”

“MAPSI!”

I get hit especially hard.

Nuclear is weak to psychic.

“Katsu!” Akiko cries out.

“I’m fine!”

The dream begins to crumble around us.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL SURPASS ALL OF YOU!”

“His mind is gone! Get him!”

“FRIELA!”

It’s not working.

He’s still up.

More attacks pelt him from all sides.

He’s too far gone to care.

I go to attack him.

“I SEE YOU!”

A massive hair-tentacle thing blasts into my shoulder.

He locks Tetsu as he goes in.

“I SEE ALL OF YOU!”

I dive through one of the holes in his consciousness.

Akiko, Hina and Kai follow me.

“What the hell! How can he see us coming?!”

“COME OOOOUT… I CAN SENSE YOUR FEAR!”

I look outside.

“His dream’s changed…?!”

Formerly an arena, it’s misshapen itself into winding hallways.

“Come ooout…..”

I duck back in.

“Well, this is terrifying.”

(Akiko)

His footsteps pass.

“Ok… I think we’re in the clear.”

“THERE YOU ARE!”

I look out.

He’s grabbed Tetsu.

“HERACLES!”

Nothing happens.

“You kids… So little control. I’VE SPENT YEARS HONING MY MIND! I AM IN COMPLETE CONTROL!”

Arlo jumps out.

“Alright then… If you’re so fast, COME CATCH ME!”

He runs away as fast as possible.

“Please… Does he actually think that-”

BAP!

I look over in shock.

Arlo just…

Kicked him?!

“Scared? COME ON!”

Hina’s brother lets out a massive wrathful scream as Arlo dashes away.

Katsu gets up and dashes over to Tetsuhoshi.

“Tetsu! You ok?”

“Yeah… I should be fine.”

“Quick, we have to hide!”

We run back to where we were hiding…

But nothing’s there.

The world’s shifted again.

I hope Hina and Kai are ok…

(Hina)

I sit in shock.

“We’re trapped…”

“It’s like a maze…”

And then we hear it.

“Little siiiister…”

I turn around.

At the end of the hall, a massive silhouette stands.

He says nothing, just smiling as he charges at me.

“NO!”

Kai steps in front of me.

My my…

𝗤𝘂𝗶𝘁𝗲 𝗮 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗼𝗶𝗰 𝗺𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂…

𝗗𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝘂𝘁𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗼𝘄 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗶𝘁?

“Yes… For Hina…”

𝗕𝗲𝗮𝘂𝘁𝗶𝗳𝘂𝗹 𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗽𝗼𝗻𝘀𝗲! 𝗖𝗼𝗺𝗲… 𝗪𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗽𝗮𝗶𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘀 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗲𝗻𝗲𝗺𝘆’𝘀 𝗯𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗱!

He lifts his hand to his face.

“Come to me…

Leonardo…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus  
> it's been like a month since I posted  
> I'm really sorry about the shortness of this, but I've been working on my two webtoons, school, etc.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Ze-I MEAN SKETCHI AKECHI


End file.
